


The Mirror of Eros

by zbgfans



Category: Blamasu - Fandom, Dragon Ball, 黒ザマ
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zbgfans/pseuds/zbgfans
Summary: Zamasu is the Supreme Kai apprentice from the 10th Universe. Considered a genious among his kind, he lived a somewhat layed- back life in the temple. Proud of his godly status and his unique sense of justice. Until an (un)fortunate day, a strange mortal changes everything. Motivated by his desires, he begins his walk down a dark, yet pleasure- filled path.
Relationships: BlackxZamasu - Relationship, Goku Black & Zamasu, Goku Black/Zamasu
Kudos: 8





	1. The Meaning of a God

**Author's Note:**

> The following fic is a mix between the things that happened in the anime, the manga and the author's ideas.

A slight noise of running water could be heard inside of the great temple, a young apprentice finished washing his master’s tea set. He closed the faucet and sighed, it had been a tough day. He dried the dishes with a cotton cloth and ordered each piece in its place on a tray. He dried his hands and walked to his room.

Nothing but the quiet whisper of the wind could be heard, that wind that carried luminous leaves from the great tree. The kaio entered his room and sat on his bed. He heard some steps approaching, surley it was Gowasu. He got up and took one of his books, he was tired of so many lessons for that day.

‘Zamasu, are you there?’

‘Yes, Gowasu-sama, come in.’

Gowasu opened the door and peeked inside:

‘I haven’t seen you in a while, what are you doing?’

‘I’ve just finished my chores, master, I was about to start studying my lessons.’

‘You’re always so diligent Zamasu, there’s no doubt you’ll be a great Supreme Kai’

‘Thank you, Gowasu-sama’

‘Well, I’ll go to rest. You should do the same, I think you’ve had enough lessons for today. Besides, you should meditate about the things we’ve already talked about. You shouldn’t fill your mind with new things, before cleaning what you already have.’

Gowasu closed the door, Zamasu put his book on the nightstand. He took off his boots and layed on his bed. He let out a sigh that blew a lock of white hair that rested over his face. He remembered how he would lay on the grass before Gowasu called him to be his apprentice.

Zamasu used to be the Kaio of the North of the 10th Universe, he didn’t have a lot of fellowship with the other Kaios, since he’d always felt _different_. Their different points of view, their ways of seeing their duty as gods. In many occasions he’d listened to the conversations of the rest of the Kaios, but he simply couldn’t agree. Therefore, he was seen as very serious and reserved. But Zamasu didn’t care, he wasn’t concerned if the other Kaios agreed with him or not. He knew he was different and he loved that. He knew that that difference was his great virtue. No other god had been born with the mindset to understand him, he was unique among his kind.

His thoughts were confirmed when Gowasu chose him as his disciple, thanks to his marvelous fighting abilities. Zamasu grined, he would never forget that moment when his genious had shown and the other Kaios saw him leave by Gowasu’s side. He, the future Supreme Kai of the 10th Universe. He remembered the training session with the kaios of the 7th Universe. Zamasu looked over his shoulder on those kaios, they were always talking about how they helped save the mortals from a planet called Earth, from a terrible menace. “ _Such a waste of time_ ”, he thought.

Many times, Gowasu had talked with him about the mortals and their job to protect them. Those words just didn’t make sense in Zamasu’s mind, but he also never tried to find sense in them. Zamasu knew that nobody could understand his view on justice, that justice that gave meaning to being a god. “ _They delude themselves with a vague hope that those inferior creatures will reach a higher understandment_.”

…

The next day Zamasu woke up early to start his lessons and prepare the morning tea. Today he would take it all the way to the great tree. Since Gowasu had told him that he would be waiting for him there for that day’s lesson. Zamasu prepared the cart, the teacups and the teapot, everything with the order and care that he did all his activities. While he walked up the dirt path, he remembered those things he was thinking about the day before. “ _Maybe, if I share this with Gowasu, he will understand me. He chose me as his apprentice, he must’ve seen that difference in me_ ”.

He arrived to where his master and served the tea. He talked with him, but the results weren’t positive. Nevertheless, Zamasu kept calm. After his lessons, they made their way back to the temple. Gowasu kept on giving his speech on mortals and how it was the duty of the gods to protect them. Zamasu was boiling with anger, how was it posible that no one understood? Had no one ever put some logic into their thinking?

‘Do you understand, Zamasu?’, asked Gowasu as he looked back at him.

‘Yes’, answered Zamasu with a bow, but he didn’t say that sincerely.

The wrath that his point of view was seen as such a negative thing, irritated him greatly. It was very simple logic, but nobody could see that. In that moment, a burst of glowing light flared in the sky.

From the light, three figures appeared. One fell abruptly on the ground, the other two landed softly on the grass. It was Whis and Beerus, the God of Destruction. Gowasu greeted them with a bow and Zamasu did so as well. After exchanging greetings with their visitors, the old kai presented his pupil.

‘This is my apprentice, Zamasu’ said Gowasu, proudly.

‘It’s a pleasure to meet you’, answered Zamasu. He’d just finished the sentence, when a man with orange and blue clothes approached him at great speed. Instantly, he knew it was a mortal. “ _What was this… savage, doing in a sacred place_?”

His hair and earrings blew with the gust of wind caused by the man.

‘Are you that kaioshin that is amazingly strong?!’, asked the man with his eyes wide open, full of excitement.

Zamasu was paralized, he wanted to leave but he couldn’t. He briefly analyzed the man. He was about his same height. He had very fair skin, that contrasted against his dark, tousled hair. The man greeted Zamasu in a very strange way. While doing this, the black hair brushed Zamasu’s garments, making a chill run through his body. The name of that man was Son-Goku. Whis continued to say that he came from the 7th Universe, from planet Earth and that he was a saiyan.

“ _A saiyan, who is this man that comes here accompanied by the god of destruction?_ ”, he was though to himself. Suddenly, he felt two strong hands on his arms. A pair of pale hands that went up and down the length of his arms. Zamasu was surprised, he’d never been touched like that. He gave a smack and reacted angrily to hide his surprise. Gowasu took his hand, Zamasu wasn’t planning on doing anything else but he remained silent. His master apologized to Beerus.

Goku kept insisting on a fight, but Beerus took him by the ear and throwed him into the air. “ _Why does he want to fight me_?” Zamasu asked himself. Whis and Beerus explained the reason of their visit and as they did so, they mentioned a “Time Ring”. Zamasu couldn’t take his eyes off Goku, “ _what… what was he_?” Goku got close to him again, he had noticed the kaioshin’s stare. Again, Beerus threw him up in the air and Zamasu’s eyes also rose. He was totally invaded by… whatever that feeling he was experiencing was called. He couldn’t stop staring, it was as if his eyes begged him to keep watching. All of a sudden, Gowasu’s voice made him come back from the hypnosis.

They all went back to the temple. Zamasu went with Gowasu into a room in which they’d never been before. The walls were full of infinite rows of drawers, all alike. Gowasu opened one of the wooden drawers and took out a little box, which was tied up with a purple cord. They took it to the table in the patio and opened it before Beerus and Whis. While Gowasu showed them the contents of the box, Goku approached Zamasu again.

Zamasu’s heart started to race, his hands sweated, his stomach felt weird. “ _What does this mortal want from me_?”, he asked himself. With his hands put together and a smile full of enthusiasm, Goku kept begging Zamasu to fight with him. He came closer and closer. Zamasu was very nervous, the only answer his body could give was to walk back from the saiyan. But he still couldn’t avoid holding his stare. One step, another, every step closer, Zamasu’s heart beated with more intensity. Another step, and the distance between the kaioshin’s back and the wall kept getting shorter.

‘Get away from me!’, shouted Zamasu.

‘Come on, fight with me’, insisted Goku.

In that moment, Gowasu and the others noticed what was happening with them. Again, Goku made his petition in that same strange way he had presented himself.

‘Fight with him Zamasu.’ said Gowasu.

‘B-b-but, Gowasu…’

‘This may be a useful lesson. So you can get rid of you hostility towards mortals. Just try to hold back your power while you fight him. We wouldn’t want to leave our guest injured.’ said Gowasu with a warm smile.

‘No!— yelled Goku— Don’t contain yourself!’, he continued to Zamasu.

‘What?!’

‘Do as he says— commanded Beerus— otherwise, you could die.’

_“Die?!, Does this mortal have the capacity to take away a god’s life? But I don’t want to fight this man. I could learn so much if only I could…”_ before Zamasu could finish spinning his thoughts, Gowasu and the others headed outside of the temple.

While they walked, Zamasu couldn’t stop glancing at Goku. _“Why was that mortal so interested in him?”_ Zamasu thought to himself. Never before, had anyone shown such enthusiasm to know him. That made him feel a bit intimidated and annoyed. He’d never felt vulnerable before anyone, not even before his master or his superiors. He was a genius among his kind. Why then, did this mortal cause those sensations within him? He looked at him again, it seemed that he was overflowed by happiness, he hadn’t stop smiling. Zamasu felt how his face started to blush. In that moment, Goku turned torwards Zamasu and the kaioshin quickly looked away. His face felt hot with embarassment, fortunately, nobody else had noticed.

They both took their positions, one in front of the other.

‘Well, let’s start!’ yelled Goku while he powered up. Instantly, his body was wrapped in a golden aura that sparked with flashes of electricity. His dark hair had turned blond, which made his skin appear paler and his eyes had changed to a beautiful sky blue.

Zamasu was very impressed. He opened his eyes wide with awe and unconsciously, he held his breath. He was totally dazzled. Then he heard Whis’ voice say:

‘This transformation is called Super Saiyan.’

‘The only god I’ve fought with is Beerus- sama.’ said Goku.

‘With the God of Destruction!?’ asked Zamasu surprised, he couldn’t belive what he’d just heard.

Goku smiled in a mischevous way. Zamasu’s stomach couldn’t avoid feeling weird before that smile. They stared at each other a few seconds more. Zamasu had lost himself in between the impression of that power and those piercing blue eyes that felt as if they saw directly through him.

‘I’ll attack first!’ said Goku.

That phrase snapped Zamasu’s mind back and he immediately put himself in an attack position. Goku ran towards him, ready to throw fists. Zamasu stopped his fist with his hand and pushed him back while grabbing Goku’s arm, he pulled Goku towards him to then throw him towards the ground. While he fell, Zamasu was going to finish the fight with one last move. But Goku was fast, he stopped Zamasu’s thin hand with an energy sphere, again, the kaioshin was impressed. There was a clash, and they both powered up.

Another attempt from Goku’s fist, again Zamasu stopped it. But this time, the blow carried a lot more strength and impulse. Zamasu looked into the saiyan’s eyes, he couldn’t belive that a mortal like him existed. He let go of Goku’s fist and recived a kick in the face. Now Zamasu was angry, another set of blows flew into the air. Again, he got hit in the face. Other attacks were thrown his way but the kaioshin managed to dodge them, he couldn’t belive what was happening. That powerful… and handsome mortal, had beated him, had made him feel vulnerable. Zamasu couldn’t take his eyes off him. In that instant, he felt another punch in the face. He was off guard, he had distracted himself. And becasue of that, he fell easily to the ground.

He saw another punch coming before his eyes but Goku stopped and returned to his base form.

‘You’re really strong! The kaio- sama of my universe could never win against you!’ said Goku in a very enthusiastic way.

Zamasu was furious, he’d never been distracted like that in a fight before, ever. He’d never felt at the mercy of anyone, or experienced the emotions of that day. His genius and pride had been overshadowed and crumbled by defeat against a mortal. A powerful and beautiful mortal.

‘Let’s fight again in another occasion!’ continued Goku while he reached out to help Zamasu stand up.

 _“Distracted in such a foolish way!”_ thought Zamasu furiously. He concentrated his Ki in his hand, ready to attack again.

‘Zamasu!’, yelled Gowasu.

Gowasu’s voice always made him come back to reality. He tried to clear his mind and took Goku’s hand. The contact with his skin was electrifying. _“What was that thing he was feeling?”_ He couldn’t think of anything more annoying than not knowing what was happening to himself. While the others said goodbye, Goku and Zamasu stared at each other for a couple of seconds. Zamasu felt that strange heat in his face but he didn’t care. Goku said goodbye and he and the others dissapeared back into the sky. Zamasu was petrified, perplex.

‘Zamasu, we’ll go back to the great tree. — ordered Gowasu. Zamasu didn’t answer, he hadn’t heard him, he was still thinking about what had just happened. —Zamasu!’

‘Y-yes, Gowasu-sama’

While they walked, Zamasu said to Gowasu:

‘Thank you for allowing me to fight that mortal Gowasu-sama. Thanks to that, I think I can now understand them better.’

‘I’m glad to hear that. I hope that after this you leave aside that hostility you have towards them.’

‘But I also feel the burden of shame upon me, because of defeat.’

‘I see… Zamasu, understanding mortals is important. It leads you to personal growth, that’s very important for a god. You do understad this, right? Both victory and defeat are part of that growth.’

Gowasu asked Zamasu for more tea. He returned to the temple to get the things to prepare it. He couldn’t focus, as the image of the saiyan kept popping into his head. The memories of what he had felt with that contact, with the pain of the fight, made him shiver. He closed his eyes, that golden ki appeared in his thoughts again. How could Goku be so strong if he was just a mere mortal? He walked out of the kitchen and prepared the tea as usual. While he stirred the tea, he felt wrath rise inside him. He hated feeling weak before Goku _. “Son Goku… I shall not forget you!”_

…

It was already dark and Zamasu head to his quarters. For the first time, in all his years of life, he couldn’t fall asleep. He moved from one side to another, he rolled across the bed, wide awake. The room glowed in a faint blue light and the grey eyes of the kaioshin stared straight out the window. _“What’s happening to me?_ he asked himself, “ _what kind of curse has fallen upon me?_ ”

The image of Goku kept coming back, again and again. Each time this happened, the new feelings that emerged within Zamasu called him to new sensations he wished to experience. “ _A god shouldn’t fantasize in this way_ ”, he scolded himself. He covered his head with the sheets and forced himself to sleep.


	2. Obssesion

Zamasu woke up startled, he looked at the window. Morning light shined brightly, he had oversleeped. He gasped and quickly jumped out of bed. The kaioshin rushed to change his clothes and raced to the temple kitchen. While he ran, he finished tying up the blue sash around his waist and pushed the door open. He took out the tea set, the tea leaves and with all the hustle, a tea cup fell to the floor.

‘Damn it!’ cried Zamasu as he saw the tea cup break into pieces.

‘What’s wrong Zamasu?’ asked Gowasu as he entered the kitchen.

‘Gowasu-sama! I… I’m so sorry…’ said Zamasu nervously as he bowed to his master, ‘I went to sleep so late that’s why…’

‘That’s why you woke up until now’, Gowasu interrupted.

Zamasu remained silent and swallowed.

‘This is very unusual coming from you Zamasu, you’re always so responsible with your schedules. What kept you up so late?’

‘I… I was reading about mortals’, he lied. ‘After yesterday’s fight I was very intrigued to know more about them, to know more about their importance in the universe.’

‘It makes me happy to know you’re meditating over the things you have trouble understanding. Young kaios like you, are often confused between duty and ideas of their own, which are not always correct. If you used your time for that, I’m glad. Brew some tea and take it outside, you have many lessons today and less time.’

‘Yes, Gowasu-sama’.

Zamasu picked up the pieces of porcelain off the floor and hurried to prepare the tea. While he did that, memories of the battle with Son- Goku came back into his mind. _“Idiot”,_ he thought as he remembered Goku’s smiling face. He took out the cart as he’d been told and served the tea while his master watched something in his crystal ball.

‘Tea is served, Gowasu-sama’, said Zamasu as he gently placed the teacup on the table.

Gowasu sipped the tea and said: ‘I notice something different in this tea’.

Zamasu was about to take a seat when his master made this comment, he freezed. _“I got distracted while preparing the tea with those thoughts_ ”, he said to himself.

‘It’s the same tea, prepared as always, Gowasu- sama’.

‘Perhaps, it’s my imagination then?’ Gowasu asked.

‘Well, maybe it is master. What are you watching?’ asked Zamasu, dodging the uncomfortable question.

‘It’s the planet of the Babari, a mortal race that’s just flourishing in the universe’.

Zamasu looked at the reptile looking beings with disgust. Not only were they horrible, but their behavior was beyond savage and uncivilized. Violence at it’s finest.

‘They’re really agressive’, commented Gowasu as he saw those beings fighting one another.

‘They’re just a bunch of savages Gowasu-sama, don’t you think we should stop this?’

‘What do you mean, Zamasu?’

‘I mean to annihilate them, of course. It makes no sense to protect a race like them.’

‘Zamasu, that’s the job of the Gods of Destruction! Just a moment ago I thought you said you wanted to understand mortals…’

‘I want to understand them. But I don’t think it’s right to give a blind eye on acts of violence like this. I don’t know how you can see somthing like this everyday and do nothing.’

‘Enough.’, said Gowasu in a more severe tone. ‘We’ll go see them’. Gowasu stood up and entered the temple. Zamasu followed him all the way to that chamber full of drawers.

Gowasu took out the box of the Time Rings and explained their use to Zamasu. After that, they teleported to the planet of the Babari. Being there in person only made Zamasu feel more repulsed.

‘The Time Ring allows you to travel freely in it. We can only go into the future and come back. Travelling to the past is forbidden, changing history is something very serious. It may only be used in important occasions and only after four hundred years of being a kaioshin apprentice. But for today, I will “promote” you temporarily.’

‘I’m honored, Gowasu- sama’, answered Zamasu. ‘Those… other rings —he continued while he pointed to the four green rings above the silver one— ‘what are those for?’

‘As I’ve just said, travelling to the past is something forbidden because you change history. Thus, parallel worlds are created. Those green rings belong to parallel worlds created by someone who changed history. By the way, I didn’t remember there were four.’

_“So, it is posible to create a new world”,_ thought Zamasu.

‘Take off those apprentice pothara, only Supreme Kais are allowed to use the Time Ring’, added Gowasu as he took off one of his earrings. ‘On your left ear, be careful, don’t do it wrong. Otherwise, we would fuse and couldn’t come back to normal. Although, a new Kaio would be born and he would have both of our abilities, would you like to fuse with me? ’, asked Gowasu joking.

‘N… no Gowasu- sama I don’t think that would turn out nicely’, answered Zamasu a bit nervous.

Gowasu laughed and said: ‘Alright, touch the ring with me and say: Zennen!’

They both touched the ring and as they pronounced the word, they saw themselves wrapped in a whirl of colored lights and flashes. After that, they appeared in the same planet but a thousand years in the future.

‘Look at this Zamasu! It seems that they’ve learned to live in a civilazation!’ yelled Gowasu as he pointed at some small rock houses.

Gowasu landed and Zamasu followed him.

‘Look! —he said taking a piece of carved stone on the ground— it seems they have developed a language and an alphabet’. The elder continued his way and took in his hands something that looked like a primitive musical instrument. ‘Look at this, Zamasu. They’ve even tried to express themselves through music. Nothing of this would be posible if they were destroyed. We don’t know what else they can add and contribute to the universe’.

Zamasu observed everything his master pointed out, but none of that convinced him. He was still rambling in his mind about that blond haired saiyan with that stunning golden aura. If mortals were so primitive, how was it even posible for Goku to obtain those kind of powers? While his master talked he heard a noise, no, it was a rattle. He walked away and behind some rocks, he saw a mass of Babaris punching and fighting one another.

‘Supreme Kai, come see this!’ he yelled.

Gowasu attended immediately. Zamasu stared disgusted at that show of nonsense violence. He couldn’t help feeling nauseous towards those acts that were unfolding before his eyes.

‘They haven’t changed at all’ whispered Zamasu. ‘They keep rising one against another, their violence remains… The universe doesn’t need an insignificant species like this…’ while Zamasu speaked his tone grew louder and more hateful. 

Zamasu hadn’t realized that three figures with certain authority had arrived to the place, the Babari had also developed a sense of order and social hierarchy.

‘Look at this Zamasu!’ said Gowasu, hopeful that his apprentice would reconsider his words. Suddenly, a Barari came rushing from behind in a threatening way.

‘Watch out, Zamasu!’ yelled Gowasu. To his disciple, who seemed lost in his own thoughts.

Zamasu stepped forward and easily throwed down that mortal with reptile appeareance.

‘Zamasu, come here, we’re leaving’, said Gowasu but Zamasu didn’t listen to him.

The humanoid reptile had already stood up and was ready to attack again. And so was Zamasu. _“Stupid and hideous mortal”_ , he thought, _“I will end your insignificant existance, I’ll prove that the ones who decide over you are the gods, and not you over us.”_ the kaioshin’s hand gleamed with purple aura.

‘Zamasu! What are you doing?! Come back here!’ yelled Gowasu.

Zamasu ignored him, his wrath was greater than anything his master could say. And it wasn’t only that, he kept remembering that fight with Son-Goku; _“I’ll kill you, there are no stupid distraccions this time”_. The being ran towards Zamasu, with a single attack, he sliced the gigantic reptile in half. In that moment, Zamasu felt a burst of adrenaline run through his veins. He had finally done it, he killed a mortal. There were no words to describe his joy, that huge feeling of power.

‘Zamasu! What have you done?’, asked Gowasu in a worried tone.

Zamasu’s back was facing his master, he grined. “ _With that reptile, the stupid defeat against Son-Goku has also died_ ”, he thought.

…

They returned to the temple, Gowasu was very upset with Zamasu. He would’ve never expected something like that from him.

‘Give me my pothara back’, he ordered Zamasu.

Zamasu did as his master said while he remained silent.

‘That was completely unnecessary, you didn’t need to kill him. You couldn’t know if he would be important for that planet. Changing their history is something serious. It was a matter of simply returning using the ring.’

Zamasu looked into his master’s eyes and said:

‘Those beings don’t deserve anything. They’ll end up becoming a useless planet.”

‘The Babari were just an example Zamasu. Everything in the universe has a reason to be. Even when it seems like it dosen’t make sense. Worms for example, they fertilize the soil and thanks to them the plants grow, providing us food.’

‘But worms don’t rise against each other’, muttered Zamasu.

Apprentice and master got into an argument that seemed endless until Gowasu said:

‘Just today you said you were reading about mortals! I can’t understand how you can still think that way!’

‘I’m intrested in knowing why we should protect them. But I can’t grasp an idea that is so absurd.’

‘Zamasu you have a great sense of justice and that is good. But a lot of weight on the side of justice may bring imbalance into your heart. You must remove that surplus from you. I’m sure you have the strength to fight against that hate that opresses you.’

Zamasu nodded and then stared at the floor.

‘Then that will be the first thing I do, I shall refine my strength.’

‘Remember that arrogance is forbidden. It’s a danger you have to be careful of, once you’re in it, you can’t get out. It’s not only about your strength but a matter of your heart. Think about everything that may be an excess within you.’

‘I’m so sorry, Gowasu-sama’, replied Zamasu without lifting his gaze from the ground.

‘Brew some tea and take it to the great tree, you still have many lessons for today’.

Zamasu did as his master said and brewed tea. While he was alone in the kitchen he remembered how he’d murdered that Babari. _“Only by taking that life away I could get rid of that curse of Son- Goku”_ he thought. But why did he still feel unsatisfied? _“I wanted back my pride, my power and I did, why do I still feel so strange?”_

…

That day’s lessons had been more exhausting and stressful tan usual. Gowasu was still upset with Zamasu. And the young kaioshin hated listening to speeches that were meaningless to him. Also, Gowasu kept complaining about the tea and its strange color and flavor. _“I’ve made the same tea over and over again”,_ thought Zamasu, _“and I still don’t get it, why does he nag so much? Could it be that he just wants to bother me? Or does he know about this other thing that afflicts me and wants me to open out about it?”_

Zamasu opened the door and sat on the ground in front of a machine, which was very similar to a computer. But instead of a monitor, it had a crystal ball. He turned on the machine and opened the God Tube page. He searched for the only thing his heart wanted to see at that moment. He typed in the browser: “Son-Goku”, he was really curious about what results would come up. The feeling of doing something without anyone else knowing, couldn’t compare to what he felt when he killed. No… this was better. The first results were some videos of Goku’s battles from the tournament of martial arts. He watched a clip, then another, and another…

He was so hooked on the videos that he didn’t notice Gowasu enter the room.

‘What are you watching?’, asked Gowasu.

‘God Tube’, answered Zamasu without taking his eyes off the crystal ball. He realized the situation and looked towards Gowasu. Meanwhile, he dragged the mouse to close the video but it was too late, Gowasu had already seen what he was watching. He began sweating nervously.

‘Oh, it’s a video from a tournament between the warriors of the 6th and 7th universe! It’s seems to be a really good video, huh? The tag on it is “Son-Goku”… are you still thinking about that fight?’ he asked Zamasu in a more cheerful manner.

‘Ehhh… Gowasu-sama, what are those things that float above the platform? Are those some kind of planets?’, Zamasu asked. He wasn’t in the mood to talk about Son-Gokú.

‘Oh, those must be the Super Dragon Balls. I thought they were only some kind of myth, they say that the Dragon Balls can grant any wish you make. I didn’t know they really existed. That’s the prize for the winner, look! That guy named Monaka was the winner!’

 _“Absolutely any wish….”,_ thought Zamasu.

…

Late in the afternoon, Zamasu went to the temple library. Now he had two great interests he needed to research. He searched in every one of the huge bookshelves and grabbed any book concerning mortals or that mentioned some magical artifact. His search was not that successful, but he did gather quite a handful of books. He rushed through the paragraphs but many of the things he found weren’t very relevant. Suddenly, one of the smallest books caught his attention. It was a blue cloth-hard covered book, on its spine there were gold letters that read: “Eros, a mystery of mortals”

The book looked beyond old, as if it was kept abandoned for ages. When he opened it, a cloud of dust rose from the yellow pages, even the cloth of the cover was worn out by age. The introduction said:

_“Written for those gods who, like me, have found human behavior as a mystery. This book contains that aspect that to the Kais, is indifferent almost unexisting. But it’s worth reviewing. Nobody teaches us about this, but Eros finds a few of us.”_

Zamasu was puzzled, what the hell was “Eros”? Could that be what he was looking for? Was that the thing that made him feel so strange when he remembered Son-Goku? He read the book carefully, word by word and page by page. The mystery started unveiling before his eyes. It was still not “Eros” but that human archetype was manifesting in him. It was that demon of “falling in love”, Zamasu blushed, was it not hate then? Maybe, he hated the stupid attitude of Son-Gokú. His daring manners and the way he begged him to fight had bothered him greatly. But, at the same time the beauty he had found in him was fascinating and unique. He read until as much as he could, the text confused him even more… some mortals had a very strange way of reproducing themselves. He felt that weird heat burning his face and shut the book close instead.

He took the book to his bedroom and hid it between the sheets. The kaioshin went out to the kitchen to brew the last tea of the day. He poured the tea into the cups quickly, still thinking about what he had just read.

‘I can tell you’re thinking a lot about something Zamasu’, said Gowasu after giving a sip to his tea.

‘Gowasu- sama, the reason of this is that I’ve noticed that mortals have certain feelings that nobody ever teaches the Kais.’ said Zamasu as he took a seat.

‘What feelings are you talking about?’, asked Gowasu.

‘Love’, said Zamasu quietly almost in a whisper, as he took his teacup in his hands.

‘Of course it is taught to us, there are many kinds of love Zamasu. Love for our duty is what keeps the universe protected. Mortals also experience different kinds of love as well.’

‘I’m talking about the Eros kind of love, I… can’t understand it’.

When these words reached Gowasu’s ears he was very surprised. He hadn’t heard that word in a very long time. The first thing that came to his mind was that old kaioshin of the 7th Universe that acted weird when he was around female terrestrials.

‘Zamasu… where have you heard about such thing?’

‘I read it, in one of the books of the temple’s library. It was just a short section but… I think it might be a virtue of them since it’s described in such a beautiful way.’

‘First and foremost Zamasu, you must understand that every kind of being has the impulses their own bodies need. We the gods are not like them in that matter and therefore, our bodies don’t need that kind of activity.’

‘The book said there are Kais that may experince that kind of things’.

‘That would be an isolated case, something extremely rare. As gods we focus on the pusuit of knowledge, wisdom, that kind of things. That which you mention are matters of their own that we should not concern ourselves with.’

‘But do you think that might be posible?’

‘The odds within the universe are infinite, I can’t give you an absolute answer. ¿Why are you so interested in that subject Zamasu?’

‘No, I’m just curious. It was something I didn’t have idea of, that’s all’.

…

Zamasu was alone in his bedroom, after putting on his sleeping clothes he went to bed and took out the book. A loose page fell on the bed, it had a drawing of a male human nude, he had curly hair and wings like those of a bird. His muscular body was semi covered with a cloth. Below the picture some letters read:

_“Eros, greek god (myth created by mortals of U7). According to human mythology, Eros represents lust, love and the sexual act between men. According to greek ideology, true love could only be conceived among males. Man/ woman love is represented by Aphrodite and not Eros.”_

Zamasu remembered what he had read before and blushed. He opened up the book and finished reading it. Once he finished, he put the book on the bedside table and turned off the lights. Again, he couldn’t sleep. Now more things floated in his mind; _“love, erotic love, romance… I don’t need it but my body dosen’t understand. I shouldn’t think of that. Besides, Son-Goku is an idiot with no hope of ever becoming better… If only his attitude changed, but a human can’t change its nature.”_

In that moment he remembered the Super Dragon Balls and an idea came to his mind. It was a perfect idea, unable to fail. He kept that idea in mind for the rest of the night, he thought of everything, step by step… he grined as he imagined. He closed his eyes, he had wake up as early as posible the next day.

But he couldn’t sleep, his mind was too busy. As soon as he saw the first sunbeams of dawn he sneaked his way out of the temple. He teleported himself to the planet of Zuno. He arrived without any doubt about what he wanted, a temple guard tried to stop him when he saw him pass. But Zamasu violently pushed the guard, opening the door in this way. With a steady strut, he entered the enormous chamber where Zuno was sitting. Witnessing the kaioshin’s violence, Zuno became nervous. Who was this kai that was so agressive?

‘Who are you?’, asked Zuno shivering, small drops of sweat started rolling down his chubby, pink face.

Zamasu didn’t answer, he was looking for answers, not to be questioned.

‘Tell me everything you know about the Super Dragon Balls! —Zamasu ordered— ‘EVERYTHING you know!’ he emphazised.

Zuno was surprised at the kaioshin’s question. He answered by reciting a series of data about the Super Dragon Balls.

‘A total of seven exist and are scattered in Universe 6 and 7. Within these seven pale yellow orbes there is a red star mark…’

Zamasu was running out of patience, he wanted quick answers not useless data. Besides, Gowasu must’ve already noticed his absence. He couldn’t waste any second. Zuno’s slowness in explaining appeared to Zamasu as an act of disrespect towards a god. It was as if he wanted to make fun of him. Zamasu sliced the air with his hand very close to Zuno’s neck. It was a strong and powerful strike close enough, so Zuno could see his threat was serious. Zuno was terrified and quickly took his small, chubby hands to his neck, more drops of sweat came out of his face.

‘I’m a kaioshin apprentice, I could easily end with someone like you in an instant if I wanted to’, said Zamasu looking up to Zuno, with eyes full of impatience and anger.

‘B-b… but you asked me to tell you everything I knew about the Super Dragon Balls’ stuttered Zuno as he kept touching his neck to make sure it wasn’t hurt.

‘I’m intrested in knowing how to use them!’, screamed Zamasu with anger.

‘H… how to use them? Well, as I was saying, you must find the seven orbes that are scattered in Universe 6 and 7. Once you’ve gathered them all, you shall chant these words in the language of the gods: “Come forth, Divine Dragon and grant my wish, peas and carrots!”

‘Peas and carrots?’, repeated Zamasu in disbelief, it seemed to him as a rather ridiculous way of summoning a Divine Dragon.

‘Yes, peas and carrots’ reaffirmed Zuno without ceasing his shiver, he feared reciving an attack from the annoyed Kaio. He kept on sweating but he continued: ‘The Divine Dragon will appear and will grant you one wish, whatever it may be. After this, the orbes scatter themselves across the pair of universes once again, turning into rocks untill someone else looks for them trying to fulfill their wish.’

‘Then, all I have to do is gather the seven orbes?’, asked Zamasu.

‘You’ve already made your questions’, answered Zuno.

Zamasu got angrier, his patience was running short in the presence of a sage that seemed anything but that.

‘I will ask you one more time’, said Zamasu threatening Zuno with his hand near his neck, ‘so the only thing I need to do is to gather the seven orbes, right?’

‘Y… yes’ stuttered Zuno while he kept his eyes on the hand of the Kai, that threatend his neck like a knife. ‘But you can’t use them straight away, since they were recently used, they currently lack their light and don’t work’.

‘In how much time can they be used again?’

‘In the lifespan of a cockroach’

Zamasu hated ambiguous answers, why didn’t this sage gave him the answers he wanted quickly? He drew his hand closer while it slightly gleamed with his purple ki. Zuno swallowed, he was very scared.

‘About a year’, he spatted out quickly.

‘A year?’ replied Zamasu surprised while removing his hand from Zuno’s neck.

‘Yes, you’ll have to wait patiently’

‘Now, tell me the exact location of each orb!’, commanded Zamasu.

Zuno was very shocked, ¿Why was this Kai so intrested in the Super Dragon Balls? His amusement grew when Zamasu added:

‘One more thing, tell me everything you know about the man named Son-Goku’.

‘Son- Goku? What could interest you about him?’ asked Zuno confused.

This only made Zamasu’s anger grow and he gave Zuno hateful stare.

Zuno swallowed again and answered. Zamasu couldn’t belive what he was hearing, he was marveled by the amount of fights that Son-Goku had been through, turning out victorious and growing even stronger after each battle.

‘It’s a characteristic of the saiyans, each time they receive damage they recover and become a lot stronger’, said Zuno ‘the race Son-Goku belongs to is a race of powerful warriors with incredible abilities. Another characteristic is their great appetite, they eat a lot and in large quantities’.

‘Tell me about his personal relationships’, interrupted Zamasu.

‘Eh… alright, Son-Goku lives on the planet called Earth in the 439th district of the East…’

‘I said personal relationships!’ cried Zamasu loudly making the floating lamps in the room quake at the echo.

‘Well, he is married to Chi-Chi, daughter of the Ox King. They’ve had two children, Son-Gohan the firstborn and Son-Goten, the younger. Their family…

‘So… he’s married?’, asked Zamasu.

‘Yes’, Zuno kept talking about Son-Goku until Zamasu said:

‘Lastly, the Super Dragon Balls allow a god to exchange bodies with a mortal?’

‘Yes, as I’ve said before the Super Dragon Balls can grant you absolutley any wish’

It was already late, time had slipped through his fingers like water. His ears longed to hear more but his lessons awaited him. As well as the plan that was being woven in his mind. He teleported himself back to the temple and rushed to the kitchen to brew the morning tea. He was sure Gowasu would already be waiting for him in the temple courtyard.

While he pushed the cart with the tea set down the long, dim hallway he couldn’t stop thinking about what he’d just heard from Zuno. Goku already had a whole life made. He’d lived though an infinite amount of things, he had children… he had sealed that “Eros” of which he had read. _“Then I was right, not only can I not change him but there is no space for me. To follow my plan is the only answer to my desires and my justice. He already sealed that attempt of “Eros” with someone, and I, being a god… didn’t know anything about it… I’m a foolish rookie to situations I do not understand.”_

Zamasu’s wrath began to rise as his thoughts created a whirl of chaos in his mind, the feelings of hatred also grew. His hands glowed with his purple ki as he thought: _“but none of that happened as the gods describe it, I don’t see the beauty in that marrige. He did it to fulfill a promise, he didn’t even know what he was getting into… just like me… that I ignored that completly. There is no beauty, just errors, errors a god should fix.”_

He came to the door and opened it, he was surprised to see Whis and Beerus back at the temple. He tried to calm down and smiled, Gowasu turned to him.

‘Zamasu, I didn’t know you were already here. Where were you?’

‘I’m so sorry Gowasu- sama, I had an emergency call from my Kai successor’, lied Zamasu as he bowed.

‘Well I’m glad you’re here, we have guests’.

_“What are they doing here?”_ Zamasu thought. He tried to act normal and turned back to close the hall doors.

‘What a surprise, it’s an honor to have you back God of Destruction, Beerus-sama and Whis-sama. I was attending some issues in the North part of this universe, sorry for making you wait.’, said Zamasu as he pushed the cart next to the table. ‘What brings you here again?’

‘By any chance… you weren’t in Zuno’s planet, were you?’, asked Beerus.

Zamasu felt nervous and his hands started sweating. He knew where he had been… but how?

‘You really know everything, I wouldn’t expect less from a God of Destruction’ said Zamasu falsely praising Beerus.

‘Why did you ask Zuno about the Super Dragon Balls and Son-Goku?’

Zamasu’s heart started to race. He felt how his embarrasment rose to his face and droplets of sweat rolled down his forehead.

‘Well… I saw the tournament on God Tube and it aroused my interest’

‘What are you planning, Zamasu?

‘Ehm… well… I, only wanted to know…’

‘Zamasu? Please explain yourself!’, commanded Gowasu.

Suddenly, the Supreme Kaioshin of the 7th Universe appeared.

‘Sorry I’m late Bills-sama. Zamasu! I saw your future with the help of the Time Ring and I saw all the evil acts you’re about to commit.’

‘Evil acts? Zamasu would never be capable of something like that!’ interfered Gowasu.

‘Unfotunately, that’s the way things are. Gowasu- sama if we would’ve delayed any longer you surely would’ve been murdered by him’ answered the Kaioshin.

‘This must be some kind of misunderstanding… Zamasu, say something!’

_“Stupid midget from Universe 7, it would make me so happy to cut of your head first”_ , thought Zamasu. His heart was filled with hatred but at the same time with fear, for he didn’t know what the consequences of that situation would be. He didn’t take his eyes off the floor.

‘Because of these revelations, I will have to destroy you…’ declared Beerus.

‘Evil acts?’, asked Zamasu looking up again, ‘Why don’t you call them for what they really are? Just and moral acts.’

‘That thing you call “justice” is simply an illusion, your ideas are too far away from reality’, replied Beerus.

‘Zamasu, I thought you had no doubts anymore!’, added Gowasu.

‘Change my ideals? Only a fool would do such a thing. I’m very sure in what I know is right, ¿why do you insist that I’m wrong and that you’re right? ¿Just becasue you are more? I follow the justice of a god. And if I’ve materialized my plans in the future… I think it’s obvious I can’t die here’, said Zamasu as an evil grin appeared on his face.

Then, a ki sword came out of Zamasu’s hand and he lunged against Beerus. But Beerus stopped him with a single move, he squeezed the kaioshin’s hand and twisted it while he said:

‘Don’t be arrogant’, he put his other hand before Zamasu’s face and pronounced the word: “Hakai”. Instantly, Zamasu’s body started dissolving into dazzling particles of light. Zamasu screamed untill his body completely vanished.


	3. Another me?

Zamasu woke up screaming, everything had seemed so real… he touched his face, his chest and looked at his hands; definitely it had been a dream. But how far? What had been real and what hadn’t? He sighed and looked around him… he was still in the temple. He was about to get up when he felt a bump, it was that blue cover book. _“I fell asleep reading this”_ , he thought while he put he book on his nightstand. He went to look at himself in the mirror just to make sure there wasn’t any halo above his head. Everything seemed fine, he sighed with relief and continued to change his clothes.

While he changed, he remembered everything he’d done, in what he was thinking of doing… because in fact, he did want to go and interrogate Zuno, but after that dream he was kind of fearful about going. _“What if I go later? Or perhaps all that I just listened from him was true? What if Beerus is actually looking for me?”_ , he finished fastening the sash around his thin waist and walked out of the room.

He looked to the other end of the hall, it was that way out if he wanted to go to Zuno’s planet. But he didn’t know what to do now. A cold shiver climbed up his spine as he remembered being destroyed. He went to the kitchen to prepare the tea for that day’s first lessons. While the water heated, he closed his eyes trying to remember his dream. The water boiled and he put the things on the cart. While he walked down the hall he tried to clear his mind and remember the things from the previous lesson. He was more than sure that Gowasu would want to go over yesterday’s last lesson.

But when he opened the hall doors, Zamasu found himself with a macabre scene. Before his eyes there was a man. Identical to Son-Goku, dressed in dark clothes. His presence alone made Zamasu breathless. The man’s right hand gleamed with a purple ki sword. He grined wickedly; something rather odd to see in the body of Son-Goku. And, at the feet of this mysterious man layed Gowasu’s corpse. There was a deep wound in the old kaioshin’s chest, he was totally stiff and his pothara earrings had been removed.

Zamasu ran to his master’s corpse. He couldn’t believe his eyes. He was about to kneel down beside the body, when Gowasu’s corpse vanished into glittering particles. Zamasu stared at the floor, he was very confused.

‘You also wanted to do this, right?’ —asked the mysterious man while he took off one of his earrings and handed it over to the kai— ‘With this, you too are a Supreme Kai’ he added, placing the earring into Zamasu’s hand.

Zamasu was astonished. A sweat drop rolled down his forhead as he reached out to take the earring. His whole body trembled before that man’s presence, why? Zamasu stood up and asked:

‘Who are you?’

‘I am you’, answered the man smirking.

‘You… are me?’ replied Zamasu, incredulous.

‘Yes and I’ve traveled here from the past for our justice. To eradicate evil!’

Zamasu opened his eyes wide in surprise, ¿how… was that possible? ¿Why did this man identical to Son-Goku, claimed to be another version of himself?

‘I need you’, said the man while he reached out for a handshake.

Zamasu, despite his confusion decided to trust him. He could tell that that body was indeed, Son-Goku’s. And by his words, he knew a different soul dwelt within him. He took the man’s hand, his skin was as soft as he remembered it. And once again, he felt that electrifying sensation he’d experienced that time Son-Goku had helped him back on his feet, after the fight. They both stared at each other straight in the eyes, the man grined and Zamasu did so too.

‘Together, for our justice!’, they yelled at the same time. They sealed that first encounter with a warm hug.

The moment was just as Zamasu had imagined it. The strong arms of the saiyan wrapped his body firmly. The warmth of their bodies fused as they holded each other. The brief contact with Son-Goku’s torso, made the kai shudder. They kept hugging a few seconds more. Different thoughts crossed each other’s mind, while silence reingned in the temple courtyard. They let go of each other and Zamasu asked:

‘So, what do we do now?’

‘First, we must grant your wish’, said the man, as he looked deeply into Zamasu’s grey eyes.

‘What do you mean?’ asked Zamasu, slightly blushing.

The man with the black gi raised his fist showing the shiny, silver ring he wore on his right hand.

‘You know what to do’, he said with a smile.

Zamasu raised his fist as well and touched the ring with it. They teleported before the Super Dragon Balls, in some place of the universe.

‘I gathered them for you, now make your wish’, he said.

Zamasu was baffled. What was he supposed to wish for? The ally he needed for his plans was already there, what else did he need? Zamasu looked back at the man, he instantly saw the confusion in his eyes.

‘Remember that we have similar thoughts. I already have this body. What do _you_ need?’

Zamasu summoned the Divine Dragon and wished for immortality. The dragon granted his wish, Zamasu’s body glowed and his eyes shined in a bright red light. The glowing stopped and his body went back to normal. He stared at his hands, nothing seemed different but a strange feeling of power invaded him

The Divine Dragon disappeared and the orbes scattered along the universe.

Once the wish was granted, the man identical to Son-Goku told him:

‘Now, let’s go to the place our plans are being performed.’

They touched the ring and appeared in the terrace of a beautiful cabin, surrounded by a lush, green forest. Zamasu was amazed by the beautiful landscape.

‘We’re on Earth, aren’t we?’, asked Zamasu looking at the horizon.

‘That’s right. Since I’ve been here, I’ve realized how beautiful this place is. Sunsets and night skies are gorgeous.’ he answered, looking at Zamasu.

‘By the way, how should I call you? Zamasu?’, asked the kaioshin looking back at the man.

The saiyan chuckled and replied:

‘You can call me Zamasu if you want, even though my image has nothing to do with yours.— he chuckled a little bit more and added— even though we’re the same person, I’ve already fought those mortals who are against our justice. I came here before, thus, my experience is also greater. Our bodies have different abilities. Anyway, there’s a name humans have given me and that I really like. You can call me “Goku Black” or simply “Black”.’

‘Black? But our hearts are the same, why not just keep our name?’

‘Because the experience and ability I’ve gained with this body have changed me. It’s not the same when I see myself in the mirror. But if you want, you can call me Zamasu in front of our enemies. I can’t wait to see their confused faces’, said Black as he smiled mischievously.

‘Alright, _Black_ it is. Besides, I think calling you Zamasu would be kind of weird since you’re in that body. I’m still processing we’re the same person. You look so different, so…’

‘Beautiful?’, asked Black intensifying his smile as he approached Zamasu.

‘N..no! I meant…’

Black leaned closer and put his fingers on Zamasu’s lips as he said:

‘Remember that I am you and that I know everything you went through. What you feel seeing me in this form. You and I know what our plans are, our desires… with this body.’

Zamasu’s opened his gray eyes as Black came closer. His nose touched his and he could feel his warm breath near him. Zamasu tightened his slips and stepped back, blushing.

‘So this place is..?’, asked Zamasu to escape the uncomfortable situation.

Black smirked and said:

‘It’s our home, away from those disgusting mortals. Far away from the fight we’ll have with those annoying saiyans. It’s not as big as the temple, but its way more comfortable, I guarantee. Before bringing you here, I checked that everything was nice and ready for you. There’s freshly brewed tea inside’. Black slid open the glass door and made an inviting gesture with his hand.

Zamasu walked inside the cabin, it really seemed like a cozy place. It was a very large space for the both of them. The entire house was filled with the fresh scent of the forest. Black closed the door and they walked to the kitchen.

‘Take a seat’, said Black as he got the tray with the teaset.

Zamasu sat down while he looked around. Everything was very clean and organized. The curtains were long and fell softly on the floor. The small table was nicely decorated with a large vase full of wildflowers, their delicate fragrance blended smoothly with the scent of the tea. Black put the things on the table and gently poured the liquid in the teacups.

‘Your tea’, said Black as he placed the teacup in front of Zamasu.

Their eyes met briefly, making both of them feel somewhat strange.

Black sat down and they both drinked their tea in silence. As they drank, they couldn’t avoid staring at each other briefly.

‘You still can’t assimilate what happened, right?’ asked Black smirking.

‘I know what’s happening. But I would like to know, how did you do it?’

‘I followed the plan. I believe you were already thinking about it, am I right? I did everything it took to obtain this body, this power. And I traveled through the timelines with the help of this —he said, showing the shiny silver ring he wore on his index finger. ‘I started a bit ahead of you, that’s all. After gathering the information and the Time Ring, I gathered the Super Dragon Balls and made my wish. There’s something I think you’re going to love. Once I exchanged bodies with Son-Goku I teleported myself to the place he was working at. His family was there… and I killed them all.’

When Zamasu heard those words he almost choked with his tea.

‘Did you really do that?’

Black smiled widely and nodded as he continued:

‘And not only that, with this mighty body I was able to kill all the gods from this timeline. So, there’s nothing and no one who can stop us here. Although there is an inconvenient… it’s a saiyan named Trunks. He traveled to the past to ask Son- Goku and his friends for help. But honestly, they’re nothing compared to me. And now that I have your help, I’m more than sure that we can take this to an end.’

…

The day seemed to go by slowly, there wasn’t much to do. Black had already taken Zamasu to the city so he could see what he had accomplished so far. Zamasu was thrilled. They returned to the cabin and Black took Zamasu to his bedroom.

‘This bedroom is for you, mine is that one over there.’ said Black pointing to a door on the other side of the hall. ‘There are clean clothes in the drawers and that’s the bathroom over there. I’m going to sleep now’, said Black as he yawned and combed his dark mane with his fingers.

Black walked away to his room and Zamasu did the same. The kaioshin’s bedroom was pretty nice. It had huge windows with large, semi transparent curtains that allowed him to see the sparkly night sky. The bed was big with soft, gray linen sheets. He opened the drawers, they were full of kaioshin clothing perfectly folded and hanged. _“He thought about everything”,_ said Zamasu to himself. He opened the wardrobe and took out some sleeping clothes. He changed and went to bed.

But couldn’t sleep. He felt really weird, the feelings that the memory of Son-Goku brought him hadn’t disappeared. They had only intensified throughout the day.

_“Now, he’s like me… he has the personality I would look for in someone like him. He has my ideals but… he’s also another me. I can’t look at him in that way.”_ He remembered what Black had done when they were in the terrace. Which only made him more confused. Meanwhile, Black also struggled with his own thoughts. _“Why did I approach his like that? It’s… so weird to look at my own body through different eyes. But I’m not like him, I have this body —_ he put his hands on his face— _just as I said, there are many things that make us different now.”_


	4. You’ll be Safe with Me

Zamasu was tossing and turning in his bed. It was too much space for him. He looked outside, the forest glowed beautifully under the silver moonlight. He sighed, he was happy, he had finally accomplished his dream… but he also felt lost. He couldn’t clear up his mind. There was still something bothering him. He got out of bed and took a robe from the closet. The kaioshin walked out of the room. He didn’t know where he was going, he only knew he wanted some fresh air.

He’d barely stepped into the hall when he ran into Black.

‘What are you doing out here? I thought you were already asleep’, said Black as he gave a sip to the glass of water he had in his hand.

Zamasu was surprised to hear his voice. The slight glow of the moon made Black’s skin glisten, making a beautiful image of his appearance. Zamasu swallowed and said:

‘I can’t sleep, I suppose it’s because of the change. I also thought you were asleep.’

Black smiled and said:

‘I see, come with me’, he told Zamasu as he walked in front of him towards his room. He opened the door for the kaioshin as they entered.

Zamasu looked around, the room was not as bright as his, the windows in Black’s room were much smaller and the curtains were also darker. Black walked to a huge curtain and pulled it away, behind it was a glass door that lead to small balcony. Black slid open the door and said to Zamasu:

‘Look at this, the view from this place is beautiful’.

Zamasu stepped out onto the balcony, the night view of the forest was fascinating. He looked above towards the beautiful velvet sky covered with stars.

‘This planet is indeed a beautiful place, it’s a shame that humans destroy it with their ignorance’, he said.

‘This place always relaxes me when I’m feeling stressed’ said Black while he gave Zamasu a smile. ‘This is smaller than the terrace but the landscape is different, a lot more soothing to the eyes’.

‘Those saiyans are coming tomorrow, right?’, asked Zamasu looking at Black.

‘I don’t know, maybe they are. I beat them up but they’re very stupid, it seems that they don’t mind how many times I squash them. They still want to keep on fighting. They’re such a pest’.

Zamasu chuckled and said:

‘It’s kind of weird to hear that from someone who has the body of a saiyan’.

‘Don’t compare me with them’, answered Black a little annoyed ‘I’m different, I know how to use this body correctly’.

‘Your ki is indeed stronger than the one I perceived from Son-Goku. I hope I can finally kill him in this upcoming battle.’

‘I’m sure you can’t wait to see him, right?’

A strange feeling rose within Zamasu as he heard this question.

‘I want to see him so I can kill him’, explained Zamasu in a harsh tone.

‘Right… I want to kill him too. You know, now that I’m in this body I no longer have those thoughts of a misguided god every time I see him. I can now concentrate in our only goal: annihilate all mortals including him.’

‘Maybe because you already have what you want’ replied Zamasu starting to get annoyed, ‘If I had that body, I would have nothing to complain about’.

‘Oh, but you also have it. You have me _and_ you are inmortal, what else do you want?’ asked Black softly while he took a few steps towards Zamasu.

‘I don’t want anything else, I only want our plan to succeed’, said Zamasu as he took a few steps back.

‘But you’re still angry about something, I can see it in your eyes… What else do you need Zamasu?’

‘I don’t know, so stop bugging me’, Zamasu replied as he turned away from the saiyan and leaned on the railing of the balcony.

‘Zamasu, I don’t want to bother you. We need to be together so we can finish off those mortals. With my unlimited power and your immortality we’ll protect each other. If they attack you I’ll attack them… If they attack me, I know you’ll do the same for me. We complement each other. Your immortality compensates my weakness. My power makes up for yours.’

While Black spoke tears stinged Zamasu’s eyes, a tear rolled down his cheek. He squeezed the railing with his hands and interrupting Black, he threw himself at the saiyan’s arms. Black was surprised and blushed, as he felt the thin arms of the kaioshin wrapping around his torso.

‘Zamasu… what are you doing?’, asked Black looking down at the kaioshin.

‘I don’t know’, answered Zamasu as he pressed his head against Black’s chest. ‘The only thing I know, is that I can’t release my anger towards you. You understand me… youpursue my plans. No one has ever understood me or showed interest in protecting me. And by your words… I know it’s my job to protect you, after all… I’m the one who’s immortal’, he answered Black without letting go of him.

Black smiled and softly kissed Zamasu’s hair.

‘We’ll end those saiyans and mortals, there’s no one with greater power than us’.

In that moment, Zamasu noticed marks on Black’s body. His embrace had made Black’s robe open up a bit. He pulled the robe and softly caressed the bruises with his fingers.

‘What’s this?’, asked Zamasu.

‘Bruises made by saiyans. Don’t worry, this body recovers quickly.’

‘If you say you’re so strong… why were they able to wound you?’

‘I lowered my guard, that’s all. I sent them back to their timeline, I think that’s enough proof that I’m more powerful than all of them together.’

‘And what if they attack you again? What if they kill you? Everything would’ve been for nothing…’

Black chuckled and drew Zamasu back to him.

‘But now I have you by my side. I _know_ you’ll be there so that dosen’t happen.’

Zamasu looked into Black’s eyes and squeezed his body, more gently this time.

‘I won’t let anything happen to you. I’ll take care of killing Son- Goku myself’, as he spoke these words he placed his hand on Black’s chest. His hands lit up with energy and the bruises on Black’s skin dissapeared.

Black looked at his chest, it was back to normal.

‘I won’t let them harm you either. Even if you’re immortal, you’re more fragile than I. I’d rather recieve the blows, they strengthen my body’.

Zamasu smiled as he looked into Black’s dark eyes, a soft breeze made their hair blow.

‘We should go to sleep now, we have to rest for tomorrow’s fight’, said Black.

They walked towards the balcony door and returned to Black’s room. Zamasu was about to leave the room when Black yelled:

‘Zamasu!’

‘What?’, he asked Black.

‘Would it bother you to stay here tonight?’ asked Black softly.

Zamasu blushed, he doubted Black could see how nervous he had made him. But he agreed. Black took off his robe, he was shirtless. Each one took an end of the bed, they weren’t facing each other. Black turned and with his hand he made Zamasu turn as well. Now, they were facing each other, Black stroked Zamasu’s face as he told him:

‘We’re the same, but at the same time we’re so different… this is so weird for me’.

‘Our hearts are the same’, said Zamasu.

‘But our bodies aren’t. Do you think you can sleep now?’

‘I don’t feel sleepy, maybe I should go back to my room’.

‘No, stay. All your life you’ve slept alone and now you have me.’ Black purred.

Black hugged the kaioshin, Zamasu shuddered at the warmth of Black’s body. Despite his nervousy Zamasu also hugged Black. Once again, Black kissed Zamasu’s hair while he whispered:

‘We have to sleep, you might be immortal but the body I have gets tired. Calm down, stop thinking too much… we’re going to kill them all, the two of us together.’

‘I’m tired too, I haven’t slept well the past few days’, replied Zamasu.

Black caressed Zamasu’s hair and closed his eyes. He would do that until Zamasu was less tense. Meanwhile Zamasu slowed down his breathing, he felt safe in Black’s strong arms. Black kept reminding him that they would win, which made him feel more confident in their plans. He curled up against Black’s chest and rested his hands on his strong back. Zamasu’s breath felt delightfully warm against Black’s bare skin. The saiyan hugged the thin body of the kaioshin more tightly, it was easy to hold him.

Finally, Zamasu felt sleepy. Black’s hands had relaxed him. He looked up to the saiyan’s face, he was already asleep. He looked so handsome in the dim gloom as he breathed softly into Zamasu’s hair. Zamasu liked being this way, Black’s scent was delicate and fragrant. Was that the way all the saiyans smelled? He closed his eyes and for the first time in days, he finally got some peaceful sleep.


	5. Power and Wounds

Zamasu opened his eyes, he looked at his side, Black kept sleeping peacefully. _“I’m still used to the temple’s schedule”_ thought Zamasu, as he sat on the bed to look out the window. In fact, it was still really early and cold, so Zamasu covered himself again and curled up next to Black. Black seemed to always be warm. He looked at the saiyan’s face, he was so… beautiful. The best thing about him was that he wasn’t a copy, he was the exact same body of Son-Goku, but with a different heart.

Moved by curiosity, he dared to touch Black’s dark and messy head. His hair was very soft, just as he thought. He loved it. His eyes seemed to never get tired of looking at that beautiful mortal that layed by his side. But Zamasu knew that indeed he was a _mortal_ , the only thought of something happening to him terrified the kai.

He got out of bed and put on his robe, everything would be ready by the time Black woke up. He took a shower, changed his clothes and went to the kitchen to brew some tea. As he passed by Black’s room he couldn’t resist peeking in, just to check if Black was already awake. He looked inside, the saiyan was still asleep, but now he seemed to be scattered all over the bed. Zamasu smiled and closed the door.

Zamasu brewed the tea, set the table and prepared lots of food for Black. He remembered that saiyans ate a lot. Black finally woke up, he was surprised at the fact that Zamasu wasn’t by his side. He sniffed the air, it smelled good… Black smiled, put on his robe and walked to the kitchen. He found himself before a splendidly served table with tea and a great variety of food. Black smiled widely.

‘You finally woke up’, said Zamasu with a warm smile as he entered the kitchen.

‘Z… Zamasu, you shouldn’t of bothered, said Black as he took a seat.

‘I woke up early, there wasn’t much to do… I remembered that those of your kind eat a lot. I’m pretty sure you’ve been starving all this time I wasn’t here’.

‘Hmmm… I didn’t even remember that’, answered Black as he stuffed his mouth with food.

Zamasu smiled and drank his tea while Black delighted himself with all the food on the table. The morning passed by calmly, both of them were drinking their noon tea when suddenly, Black felt the saiyans ki.

‘Did you feel that?’ he asked, as he placed his cup on the table.

Zamasu nodded, he felt his stomach turn, it was them… Son-Goku and the others were back.

‘Stay here, I’ll fight with them first’, said Black as he looked afar.

‘No way, you’re not going by yourself!’, yelled Zamasu. ‘We’re a team, aren’t we?’

Black sighed and said:

‘You’re right, we are. Stay close, you have the ability to see things remotely, right? Make your entrance when you think it’s convenient, but I’m more than sure I can deal with them myself.’

Zamasu was quite upset at Black’s answer but he agreed anyways. Black teleported to where the saiyans were. He transformed himself into Super Saiyan and fought wonderfully against Vegeta. But Vegeta had another transformation… the Super Saiyan Blue. Black still wasn’t able to transform himself like that. His hands started to sweat when he saw Vegeta’s new transformation.

‘What’s going on with you? —asked Vegeta mockingly— don’t dissapoint me, transform yourself now!’, he screamed.

‘I… I can’t do that transformation yet’, answered Black annoyed.

‘So, you can’t? —said Vegeta chuckling— Just as I’ve suspected, you’re nothing more than an empty shell’, he added as he continued to violently punch Black.

Black slammed hard against the floor, he stood up, his entire body was in pain.

‘You fight against me, thinking you’ll be able to stop my plans’ —he said as he wiped a thread of blood from his lips— You can’t understand that you’re the real problem, human existance is true evil. The ones that want to make things right… we’re justice!’. Black stood up and flyed towards Vegeta, attempting to stab him with a gleaming ki sword.

‘Your words make me laugh’, said Vegeta as he dodged Black. ‘I don’t care if you’re a god. I don’t give a damn about your so called _justice_ ’, he added as he stopped Black’s hand and tosed him to the floor again.

‘With this body I murdered all the gods, my justice is absolute in this world.’ said Black as he rubbed the hand that Vegeta had stongly pressed.

‘You’re a coward Black!’ —yelled Goku from afar — What you really did was murder the Supreme Kais and with them, all of the Gods of Destruction disappeared’.

‘Regardless of how I maneged to do that… I’m the only god that’s left in this world!’, replied Black.

Then, he flew towards Vegeta throwing energy attacks at him.

Vegeta and Black kept the fight going, Black was getting tired. His chest was burning and blood kept pouring from the wounds in his flesh. Zamasu observed the fight from a distance, anger began to rise within him. Black had assured him they would win, why was he allowing Vegeta to hurt him like that?

With a single kick, Vegeta threw Black into the air. Black’s body was too weak to put any resistance from falling. He was annoyed, he was furious… he felt as if his bones were scraping him from the inside. Suddenly, he heard Vegeta scream: ‘Final Flash!’.

Black opened his eyes wide as he saw the bright flash approach him. Where was Zamasu? He closed his eyes, he didn’t have the energy to dodge the attack. Just as he prepared his body to recieve the attack he felt pushed. The kaioshin’s arms wrapped around him, taking him far away from Vegeta’s attack. Goku, Trunks and Mai looked surprised at the sky, completely bewildered.

Zamasu took Black to a building top. He placed himself above him without letting go of the saiyan’s body. He looked at Black’s beaten face. _“Stupid saiyans”,_ he thought full of anger. He caressed Black’s golden hair as tears stung his eyes. Black still had his eyes closed and was groaning because of the pain. Zamasu blinked and said to Black:

‘That was close, but remember that pain makes your body stonger. This has brought you a step closer to surpass the Super Saiyan transformation’ while he said this, he put his hand on Black’s chest and healed his body.

‘Thanks, you saved me’, said Black looking into Zamasu’s eyes.

Zamasu smiled as he saw Black recovered. He loved how he looked with that transformation, he brought his face closer to Black’s and said:

‘We’re a team, it’s my job to protect you. If you died, everything we’ve been working for would’ve been in vain.’

Zamasu got off Black so he could stand up. They flew off the ceiling and looked down to where the saiyans stared in awe.

‘Zamasu!’, said Goku surprised.

‘I’ve come to see you’, answered Zamasu.

‘So you’re Black’s ally!’

‘He’s not my ally, we’re much more than that. I could say we’re kindred spirits.’, answered Zamasu grining as he placed his hand on Black’s shoulder.

‘That dosen’t change a thing. The fact that you two are still our enemies is the same!’, replied Goku.

Vegeta continued fiercely fighting Black. One kick, then another… Black had recovered and his strength with him. No punch from Vegeta could touch him, not even one affected him. Black shooted energy beams towards him as he taunted:

‘You were right Vegeta. I can’t transform into Super Saiyan Blue —he chuckled— and that’s when I remembered that special characteristic of the saiyans.’

‘Characteristic of the saiyans?’, asked Vegeta annoyed.

‘Pain… pain makes us stonger! That’s why he kept saying that the first time I fought him!’, yelled Goku.

Before Goku had finished speaking, Black had already given Vegeta another strong kick. They continued the fight, Black had a notorious advantage against Vegeta. Blood drops rolled down Black’s face, Zamasu’s heart beated fastly as he observed the scene.

‘Well, I think that’s enough’, said Black smiling as he wiped blood stains from his lips.

He looked at Zamasu. Instantly, the kaioshin understood Black’s intentions and teleported by his side.

Zamasu placed his hands gently on Black’s back. A golden aura of energy came out of the kaioshin’s hand. Seconds later, energy stopped flowing. Zamasu took away his hand for Black had recovered completely.

‘You’ve said it right Son-Goku, pain makes the saiyans stronger. And while it’s true that I still can’t handle all your powers as I wish, everytime this body is damaged, I make your cells more of my own. So I’ll show you… the peak of power and beauty.’ said Black as powered up.

The ground started quaking at Black’s power, even the clouds whirled into a storm-like flurry and bursted lightning. Black kept increasing his power. And suddenly, his body was wrapped in a divine pink aura. His hair had changed into that same color and his eyes turned gray.

 _“How… manificent”_ , thought Zamasu as he saw his soulmate transform. _“It’s even better than the blond hair. Due to his divine soul, he has surpassed the Super Saiyan God, in a much more beautiful way.”_

‘You name your transformations, right? I’d call this transformation Rosé, yes… Super Saiyan Rosé. Rejoice Son-Goku, thanks to me you’ve now reached the pinnacle of beauty.’

Goku looked confused at Black and then said:

‘Alright Zamasu, you’ll fight with me!’,

Both Warriors flew away from Vegeta and Black, who were already fighting again. Goku powered up and transformed into Super Saiyan Blue, Zamasu took an attack position and they both began to fight. Zamasu tried to punch Goku, the hate he felt for him was huge. The memories of what that mortal had made him feel, triggered the desires of destruction within him. But Zamasu couldn’t punch him… he remembered how Black had said he wasn’t distracted anymore. _“But it’s hard to punch someone that with Black’s face”_ , he thought.

In that moment Son-Goku punched him, throwing him on the floor. Zamasu was furious, _“not again, not again…”_

‘You’re nothing compared to Black, I’ll put myself to your level’, said Goku as he transformed into Super Saiyan 2.

Zamasu’s anger made him use telekinesis. The objects around him started to levitate and then, he tossed them violently towards Goku. But he managed to dodge them, a metallic rod almost wounded him. With a single move, the saiyan threw it back to his attacker. Zamasu kept staring at Goku and because of his distraction, the metallic rod pierced right through him.

Zamasu looked at the wound, there was no pain… just a slight uncomfort. He began to chuckle.

‘It’s not too late yet Zamasu, you can still use the Dragon Balls to make this world go back to normal’.

Zamasu didn’t even look at him, he took out the rod and the wound instantly disappeared. His immortal body was fantastic, he started laughing louder.

‘Do you think I don’t know how weak I am compared to you? Unlike my other self… I would never leave my divine body and its godly abilities. That’s why… I became immortal!’

Then, Zamasu took the bag Senzu Beans from Goku’s clothes (using his telekinesis) and destroyed them with his powers.

‘It’s a perfect plan… there’s no space for errors.’, he said smiling as he paralized Son-Goku’s body. _“Now you’ll feel what I felt”_ , he thought.

‘I… I can’t move!’, cried Goku, startled.

‘Even without great strength, I can still fight like a god’, said Zamasu as he kicked Goku throwing him to the ground, just as he had done to him.

Meanwhile Vegeta was also being defeated by Black. Their advantage over the saiyans was such, that the team from the past decided to escape. Trunks blinded them with the “Taiyoken” so they could escape from the evil pair.

‘What was that?!’ growled Black, extremely annoyed.

‘I don’t know. But I can’t feel their presence anymore’, said Zamasu.

‘I think those saiyans can hide their ki’, said Black as he looked around in all directions.

‘Then we’ll have to wait for them until they come back’.

‘Wait! Only they can hide their ki, the woman that’s with them can’t. Take my hand Zamasu…’ said Black as he extended his hand to the kaioshin.

Zamasu felt something strange within him. He looked at Black’s hand and grabbed it. Black teleported them to another place in the city, but only Mai and Trunks were there. As soon as they appeared, Trunks took advantage and stabbed Zamasu with his sword. He tossed Zamasu to the ground and started to punch Black. As Black fell, he saw the saiyans who were trying to escape. He was about to blow up the time machine, when Trunks punched him even harder. Black had decided to kill Trunks to get him out of his way. They continued fighting, but in the end… they all managed to escape.

‘They escaped again… we should go as well’, said Zamasu putting his hand on Black’s shoulder.

Black sighed annoyed and took Zamasu’s hand. He felt tired and the only thing he wanted was to go back to the cabin, take a shower and sleep. They teleported back home. Black was severly wounded, he opened the terrace door and entered, he was furious.

‘Stupid saiyans, I can’t believe they escaped!, Again!’, screamed Black as he threw himself on the sofa.

‘You said we would win, we already had the fight in our hands. We got distracted, that’s all’, said Zamasu trying to calm down Black.

‘ _We_ got distracted? The only one I saw with their eyes in other things was you…’

‘What are you talking about?’

‘I noticed how distracted you were while you were fighting Son-Goku’, pouted Black.

Zamasu blushed slightly and frowned. He knew Black was right, but he didn’t think he had noticed that.

‘Let’s heal your wounds Black…’, he said as he approached him.

‘Don’t touch me, I’ll go take a shower’, said Black standing up. He let out a small groan but he kept walking.

Zamasu went to the kitchen to prepare some tea, he was also angry. He remembered Son- Goku’s attacks. He closed his eyes, full of rage. _“I already have Black, why do I keep getting distracted like that?”_ , he thought.

He left the tea on the table and went to the other bathroom. While water dropped gently over his body, he began to remember, Black… Son-Goku… he was so annoyed, Black was wounded. _“But I healed Black and thanks to that, he achieved a new transformation. But I was weak again … Black doesn’t deserve that kind of disrespect. He’s… more than an ally to me.”_


	6. Touch Me

Black finished showering. He wrapped a towel around his waist and with another one he rubbed his hair dry. He left the bathroom and walked to his room. His body ached and his wounds burned. As he entered the room, he looked at himself in the mirror _. “I should let Zamasu heal me, but… why does he deny what we both know?_ ” He put on his pants, but he couldn’t put on his shirt, the wounds didn’t allow him to do so. He frowned and went to the kitchen. On the table, warm tea was served. There were muffins and the tea still steamed, Black smiled at the surprise. He sat down and drank the tea.

_“Zamasu is so polite… at some point I used to be like this… but, I’m no longer like him. I feel so different in many ways.”_

While Black ate, Zamasu entered the kitchen. _“I wonder if he’s still upset”_ , thought Zamasu. He served himself a cup of tea in silence, Black munched on a muffin and looked at Zamasu. _“As soon as he sits down, I’ll talk with him”_ , thought Black. But Zamasu didn’t take a seat, he served his cup and walked straight out of the kitchen. Black was surprised at the kaioshin’s actions. _“Now he’s the one that’s mad at me? What’s wrong with him, why did he leave?”_

Zamasu sat on the couch. It was a lot easier to relax after a shower and without that uncomfortable kaioshin outer garment, just his shirt and his pants. He layed back on the cushions as he drank his tea, he couldn’t get Black out of his mind. _“I’m pretty sure I dissapointed him… but it shouldn’t be like this, I helped him reach a new transformation. I don’t understand his anger… he didn’t let me heal him, his wounds look terrible”._ He sipped his tea as he looked at the green landscape that layed before his eyes, through the window. Suddenly, Black appeared right next to him.

‘Black, you scared me! You shouldn’t appear like that!’, yelled Zamasu.

‘I’m sorry, the table is boring when you don’t have anyone to talk to. Besides, the chairs aren’t as comfy as the couch.’

‘I thought you were upset’, said Zamasu in a serious tone as he sipped his tea.

‘I was but… not anymore.’

‘But why? You should be happy, thanks to my powers you became even stronger. You surpassed those annoying saiyans. But you’re just focusing on the fact that they escaped, even though we had the advantage. If you were a bit smarter, you’d be saying thank you to me.’

‘I just complained about the distraction’, said Black softly.

‘Well, that’s stupid too.’

‘You know it’s true, maybe next time we should change opponents.’

‘Vegeta loves to beat you up, he dosen’t even let Son-Goku touch you. He wants to fulfill his desire to defeat him, through you. Just look at what he did to you.’ said Zamasu as he looked down at Black’s bare, wounded torso. ‘Why aren’t you wearing a shirt, do you want me to feel guilty?’.

Black frowned, he didn’t need to be reminded of that. A mere mortal had hurt that body that with work and pain, was being adapted to the new soul within it.

‘I don’t want you to feel anything. I already know that I don’t need to make a big effort to make you feel things. You’ve always… managed to hide so well. You disguise your true feelings. But I’m able to look beyond that, remember how well I know you…’, said Black with a smirk.

Zamasu looked at Black with disdain, even though what Black said was true. He took the last sip of his tea and said:

‘I really don’t know what you’re talking about. If you know me so well, it surprises me that you want to get a truth out of my mouth. You know I never speak before thinking. All I see is some kind of tantrum caused by your new human desires. I hope your wounds heal soon.’ said Zamasu. He placed his teacup on the saucer and stood up, he wanted to hear Black beg.

Before he could stand up, Black tugged at his shirt making him sit down again.

‘What are you doing Black? Let go!’, commanded Zamasu.

‘ _Someone_ has to heal me, if the saiyans come back I won’t be able to fight.’

‘Someone? Well, I hope that someone has mercy on you.’

‘Please, don’t leave me like this… —said Black getting closer to Zamasu —My body agonized to obtain the Super Saiyan Rosé, our plan won’t work if one of us is missing…—Black leaned closer as he spoke —You want an apology, don’t you? I can give you that… but… heal me, I need you’.

Zamasu’s back was against the armrest of the couch, he felt his face go red. His hands started to sweat and his stomach fluttered. He looked shyly into Black’s dark eyes. Black smiled, Zamasu’s heart melted like wax to a flame.

‘Alright’, said Zamasu as he left his teacup on the coffee table. He placed his hands on Black’s wounded chest. Instantly, the energy of his hands closed the open erased the bruises. Black’s body was healed.

‘Thank you.’ said Black smiling as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Zamasu slowly removed his hands, but as he did so, Black took him by his wrists. Zamasu’s eyes widened with surprise as Black pulled him forward.

‘B- Black, what are you doing?’ asked Zamasu.

‘You wanted an apology, right?’ I haven’t given it yet.’ answered Black. After saying that, he quickly moved his hands to Zamasu’s face. He leaned towards him and started to kiss him softly.

Zamasu’s heart pounded violently, he felt as if it was about to explode. His eyes widened even more, his whole body shuddered. His cheeks fel even redder, but he relaxed and recieved the kiss, closing his eyes. An electrifying sensation ran all over his body. Black’s lips were soft and warm. The lips of the kaioshin fused gracefully with those of the saiyan in a tender kiss. Black’s hands moved down to Zamasu’s waist. Zamasu’s hands ventured to touch Black’s muscular torso. Black stopped and looked into the kaioshin’s eyes.

‘I think I got upset because of that thing mortals call “jelousy”, remember that? I don’t like the fact that you feel weak before Son-Goku when you have me.’

‘I didn’t feel weak, it’s just that… it’s strange to fight someone with your face. You and him are totally different… you soul is divine, your heart is entwined with mine. You surpassed him in power and beauty, today, with my help.’

‘I was an idea created by desire… Why don’t we dare to discover our limits? Besides the “Zero Mortals Plan”, you know what else you wanted…’ said Black as he took Zamasu’s hand.

Zamasu squeezed Black’s hand into his and said:

‘Eros brought me to you, it helped me understand things I totally ignored… it helped me accomplish my dreams. I’d love to culminate it but the process of love is beautiful, we shouldn’t skip that. It’s really what I wanted the most, from all the things I read.’

‘But we have our time limited. A single mistake and we could be defeated. The plan hasn’t come to an end either… that process you talk about dosen’t have an order, I hope you remember that from what you read —said Black as he caressed Zamasu’s hand— We’re two different bodies linked by our souls, isn’t that all we need to find the divine Eros? This body does have that kind of desires. What can be better than to fulfill _all_ of our plans?’

‘The gods are forbidden to… mortals live shorter lives…’, said Zamasu looking down.

Black took Zamasu’s thin hands in his and kissed them _, “I had already thought of this, and now it’s happening… Why am I so nervous?”_ he thought.

‘Let’s just… try. We’ve already defied the rules of the gods enough, we‘ve always been different. That’s what makes us exceptional.’ as Black said this, he layed Zamasu on the couch and placed himself on top of him. Once again, he kissed him gently, this time Zamasu brought his hands into Black’s hair.

Black kissed his lips more passionately, he pulled away as he saw the beautiful kaioshin blush darkly. The kaioshin’s eyes glittered beautifuly. He kissed his forhead and said:

‘Your desire for this is what keeps you awake, right? You’ll no longer have those worries when your wishes are fulfilled.’

Before Zamasu could answer Black pressed a kiss against the kaioshin’s lips, this time the kiss was much more intense. Zamasu’s heart was racing, his body seemed to be in a state of ecstasy at Black’s actions. Black started kissing his jaw, Zamasu let out a soft moan. The saiyan’s lips traveled softly to Zamasu’s neck, Black started to unbutton his shirt so he could kiss more of his skin. Zamasu moaned, it was music for Black’s ears.

Black’s lips were like lava that heated up the kaioshin’s body. Zamasu’s hands were gripping tightly on Black’s back, his groin tingled with excitement. Black felt a burst of adrenaline. He was mad curious about the unknown pleasures his new body could give him. He proceeded to take Zamasu’s pants off, the kai blushed and looked at Black, then he quickly covered his eyes with his arm.

‘Culminating the eros with the only mortal body worthy of gods… Wasn’t that what you longed for?’, asked Black softly as he caressed Zamasu’s thighs.

Zamasu shivered nervously and almost automatically, squeezed his legs together as he felt Black’s touch. Black chuckled and added:

‘This is new for both of us… don’t worry. Did you already forgoet what that book said? It’s the ultimate expression of love between two individuals…’ Black got undressed as he said this and once again, placed himself on top of the kaioshin.

Zamasu shuddered as he noticed Black was naked. He removed the arm that covered the kaioshin’s face and kissed him. Zamasu opened his eyes when Black paused.

‘Tell me what you want to do… I’m your creation, your idea…’, whispered Black, staring into Zamasu’s eyes. Black was so close, the kai could easily see his reflection in those mysterious dark pools.

‘I… I don’t know’, stuttered Zamasu he felt so aroused by the moment, he felt breathless to speak. ‘Maybe… you could transform into Super Saiyan Rosé’, he said as he caressed Black’s face.

Black grinned and transformed.

‘Is this ok?’, asked Black in a mischevous manner.

Zamasu nodded as he smiled in delight.

‘That color suits you so well’ sighed Zamasu. He pulled Black towards him and kissed him gently.

‘Anything else?’, asked Black playfully while they kissed.

‘Just touch me’.

So the two of them began kissing with no means of stopping. Both bodies touching, rubbing and wrapping themselves in heat and lust. Black loved to hear Zamasu’s moans, hearing his name pronounced that way drove him crazy.

‘B-Black!’, moaned Zamasu again as Black touched his crotch.

Zamasu’s hands wnet down to Black’s crotch, he wanted to give him the same pleasure that Black had given him. He took Black’s lenght in his hands and started to stroke him. The saiyan leaned back as he bit his fist trying to drown his moans. Zamasu continued until Black spilled his seed, the warm fluid ran through Zamasu’s fingers. The kaioshin smiled as Black moaned in pleasure before his eyes. Zamasu leaned and kissed Black’s chest. He took Zamasu’s face in his hands and sealed his lips with a kiss. They were both exhausted, panting with pleasure.The kai leaned against Black’s chest, he could feel the fast breathing of the saiyan, Zamasu himself felt breathless.


	7. Only Us

Zamasu and Black were laying on the couch, no sound was heard in the room but the soft, pleasure-filled panting. Zamasu was lying on Black’s nude, warm body. He rested his head on Black’s chest, he could hear the heartbeat of the saiyan as well as his own. Their hearts seemed to be synced with each other. Zamasu sighed and looked at Black.

‘You make me so happy’, he told him as his cheeks slightly blushed. The kai pressed some kisses on his chest.

Black smirked, he took one of the kaioshin’s hands and kissed it.

‘You too’, he answered.

Black carried Zamasu in his arms to the bedroom, where they layed on the bed. Zamasu hugged Black, he loved that soft “human” scent that came off Black’s skin. Black drawed Zamasu closer taking him by the waist. They kissed softly as they cuddled. They kept giving each other love until they felt they couldn’t go on.

‘Once we conclude our plans, it’ll be like this everyday’, said Black as he caressed Zamasu’s smooth skin.

Zamasu kept shivering at Black’s touch, maybe it would be that way forever. He couldn’t help feeling that way.

‘Our world of justice only needs us. Without humans, without filthy sinners everywhere. Only the two of us, here… surrounded by peace and beauty.’ added Zamasu.

‘I can’t wait for that day to come’, said Black smiling then, he yawned.

They both fell asleep as evening fell upon the forest.

…

Black woke up, the room was in shadows for it was already dark outside. Black looked to his side, the kaioshin gently hugged his arm as he breathed warmly. He removed a lock of white hair from Zamasu’s face as he smiled, _“our plan is perfect, it’s worked in every way… we culminated eros and humans are about to go extinct.”_ , he thought. Black stood up as he covered Zamasu’s thin, undressed body with a sheet. He proceeded to dress himself and walked out to the kitchen. He put the teapot on the stove to brew some tea, he owed Zamasu some attention after all he had done for him _. “I never thought that this mortal body could offer me such pleasures… I was right, only this body is worthy of a god. Not any mortal, but this body that beholds beauty and power in a balanced and majestic way. Zamasu… myself… everything perfectly orchestrated to finish like this.”_ Black sighed with happines, _“this mortal body bestows beautiful pleasures I would’ve never discovered without Zamasu’s help_ ”

Black served himself a cup of tea and let the other one ready for Zamasu. Now, it seemed quite boring to have tea alone. He looked at his reflection in the teacup… he remembered how strange it had been the first days as he saw himself in a totally diffrent body. He had felt disoriented… confused, but in spite of that, he knew exactly what he wanted. He started killing by himself, waiting for an opportunity to go search for his other self. He had hesitated in some occasions. But he remembered how it like was to be in his other body, how much he’d suffered becasuse of his desires. All the limitations that he was tied to, his loneliness… He knew he had to go and rescue his counterpart from that timeline.

Since he could remember, the role he had as a kaioshin always seemed unsatisfactory in one way or another. After meeting Son- Goku he realized the little power he had and how vulnerable he was. He smiled and took a sip of his tea, he didn’t regret anything… he’d eradicated the gods and now all those roles and duties had dissapeared with them. Now, the mind- body connection was almost complete, to the point he no longer felt like that kaioshin who was disturbed by the lack of power, by the smile of a saiyan.

‘Oh, here you are’, said Zamasu as he rubbed his eyes. He entered the kitchen wrapped in a sheet, he approached Black and leaned on his shoulders.

‘Did you sleep well?’ asked Black smirking while he grabbed Zamasu’s hands.

Zamasu yawned and kissed Black’s neck, he didn’t want anything else but that affection he had just experienced.

‘Tea is served’, said Black while he felt the kaioshin’s lips trace moist patterns on his neck.

Zamasu pulled away from Black and took a seat. The kaioshin’s body silhouette was visible through the sheet that covered him. He took the teacup in his hands.

‘Do you think the saiyans will come back anytime soon?’ asked Zamasu.

‘Yes, they’re stupid. I love the idea of them leaving us alone. We should destroy that machine once and for all. Without it, it’s imposible for them to escape.’

‘You’re right, we can’t be calm until we’re sure that they’re not returning.’

Zamasu stood up and dragged his chair close to Black’s, he took the pale hand of the saiyan and said:

‘It’s true… and you’re right, we shouldn’t waste time, not even a second. I’m sure we’ll defeat those saiyans.

Black squeezed Zamasu’s hand and smiled. The kaioshin’s expression was filled with… happines, love… what was that that made Zamasu’s eyes glisten like that? With his other hand he caressed Zamasu’s face and kissed him. Zamasu recieved the kiss while he slipped his hands inside Black’s gray vest. The saiyan placed the kai on his lap, and began to remove the sheet that covered him. Black’s hands glided down the kaioshin’s back, while Zamasu began to untie the red sash around Black’s waist.

‘You shouldn’t have bothered getting dressed’, whispered Zamasu as he took off Black’s gray vest and proceeded to slip his hands under Black’s shirt.

‘Your hands are freezing!’, yelled Black as he jumped at Zamasu’s touch.

Zamasu chuckled and said:

‘Then do something to make them warm’ he kept on caressing Black’s skin under the shirt. He could feel Black shiver at his touch, he looked into his eyes and grinned. He began pulling on the garment to remove it, Black’s muscular body was exposed.

‘We should go back to the bedroom’ said Zamasu softly, as he leaned on Black’s chest.

Black looked at the kaioshin, kissed his cheek and caressed his mohawk into place.

‘First, get dressed, there’s a place I want to show you.’

‘What place?’, Zamasu asked, kind of annoyed.

‘You’ll see when we get there’, answered Black as he was put on his shirt.

Zamasu got dressed and they teleported to a clearing in the forest. The moon was slightly covered by the clouds. The forest was lit by a weak, silvery gloom. Moments later, small sparks started to glitter in the darkness.

‘What’s this?’, asked Zamasu surprised.

‘They’re fireflies, I discovered them one night when I went out for a walk. That night I was doubting so many things… among those things, I was doubting to go and look for you. I thought about it many times, that night I was more thoughtful than ever. I remembered that book. I remembered one of the reasons I took this body. More than once, I thought of simply making that ideal world by myself. But… what sense would that make? No one else understood my justice, no one understood my way of seeing things. What was the purpose of exchanging bodies if “I”, you, weren’t going to satisfy our desires? In the end, I would be left alone… with no one to share what I achieved.’

Zamasu was surprised at Black’s words and before what his eyes were seeing.

‘So… you doubted to go look for me? You were going to leave me in that time line, not knowing what to do and at the risk of dying?’

‘Yes, I doubted it. But not because I didn’t care, but because I believed that maybe “we” wouldn’t work. Our plan is complex… I thought that maybe you wouldn’t share what I felt, since we’re from different timelines. Also, I had to deal with all the changes that my new body made me go through.’

‘How could you even think that? We know what we felt, I would’ve never refused to follow you.’ said Zamasu approaching Black. He took Black’s hand as the fireflies lit up the darkness of the night.

‘Having a new body changes your soul… it gives you abilities but it also modifies other areas of your being. Just when I was wondering about all that… those little lights appeared before me. I took it as a “good omen” and knew that I had to go get you.’ answered Black as he drew Zamasu close to him.

‘We made good wishes’, said Zamasu as he pressed his lips on Black’s.

A beautiful image of the two formed in that instant. The moon gave a dim light which covered the landscape and the sparks of the fireflies surrounded the two figures who sealed their love with a kiss.

‘Let’s go back to the cabin, the night’s cold.’ said Black.

The rest of the night was calm, they had tea and went to sleep together. Neither Zamasu nor Black wanted to sleep one without the other.

‘I’m not really sleepy’, said Zamasu while he hugged Black. The saiyan’s face was barely visible in the darkness. Zamasu caressed Black’s face, then his hair.

‘Me neither, but we don’t know when those saiyans might return.’ answered Black in a sleepy voice.

‘I hope they don’t come back, I love to be just with you.’ replied Zamasu.

Black kissed Zamasu’s forehead and pulled the sheets to cover him.


	8. We'll Remain Together

Zamasu woke up at Black’s touch, he was softly kissing the kaioshin, nibbling near his ears. Zamasu opened one of his eyes and smiled.

‘I guess there’s no sign of the saiyans, right?’, asked Zamasu.

‘No, not yet.’ answered Black as he softly kissed the kaioshin’s lips.

While they kissed Zamasu thrusted his hands into the long, dark mane of the saiyan. Now waking up was a whole delight, he never imagined someone could feel so happy at the start of their day.

…

They went out to the terrace to drink some tea. While Zamasu poured tea into the cups, Black looked at the horizon, to where the city was. Zamasu took a seat and started to drink his tea.

‘Is everything alright Black? You seem very thoughtful.’ said Zamasu as he placed his teacup on the table.

‘There’s nothing wrong. I’m just thinking about finishing off with those saiyans as soon as possible. Son-Goku has a short amount of time until he faces death. Believe me, now more than ever I would like to rip off his head, kill him once and for all.’ said Black as he put his fist in his hand.

‘Well, I don’t think we’ll need to wait that much. Besides, with that last fight I think we could clearly see that they’re not at our level. Your fighting was spectacular…with our powers united against them, they have no chance.’ said Zamasu smiling as he took a sip of tea. ‘But… you worry me’, he added as he looked at Black.

Black remained silent as his dark eyes were set upon the kaioshin. _“Why is he worried about me? Dosen’t he trust in my abilites?”_ he thought a little bothered. Knowing the power he possesed and listening to those kinds of words were things that couldn’t go together in Black’s logic.

‘We must give Son-Goku the death he deserves. Kill him slowly… break each one of his bones and tear his flesh. So he can experience the pain… all those negative things he made us feel. In order to do that… don’t you think it would’ve been a better idea to wish immortality…for _you_?’

Black was a bit confused at Zamasu’s words. Although it was true that immortality would make him almost invincible, he didn’t want a limited power. He transformed into Super Saiyan Rosé and said:

‘I’m satisfied with this power, with the best fighting power there can be. Having an inmortal body doesn’t make you totally invincible. I want to be much, much stronger. Our plan needs this unlimited power.’

‘Such irony, the “Zero Mortals Plan” needs the power of a mortal to be completed’, added Zamasu.

…

The couple was cuddling and talking in the living room. When suddenly, Black felt Trunks’ ki.

‘I thought that saiyan had escaped, are you sure it’s him?’ asked Zamasu surprised.

‘I’m sure, let’s go to the city’, said Black as he stood up.

Once they arrived to the city, Black immediately attacked Trunks. Trunks was already quite wounded, Mai was with him.

‘I thought you’d escaped, what are you doing here?’ asked Black as he punched Trunks violently against the floor.

‘I.. I couldn’t go with them, but you can be sure they’re coming back!’, replied Trunks as he spat blood.

Black was furious, he took Trunks by his hair and smashed his head against the pavement, the impact was so strong the concrete cracked.

‘I don’t care if they come back! I’ll become even stronger! All your plans are useless!’, screamed Black and once again, smashed Trunks’ head on the floor.

Mai observed, she couldn’t see Trunks like that. Every time more and more blood gushed onto the floor. She took her weapon and tried to hit Black with it, so he could let Trunks go. But is was useless, she didn’t even get close enough when Black tossed her to the ground.

‘You bastard!’ yelled Trunks as he saw Mai groaning in pain. His hands gleamed with energy and he shot those attacks at Black’s face. Black covered himself, but as he did that, he let go of Trunks.

Trunks was about to make the Taiyouken, when suddenly, the sword that had fallen from his hands when he was fighting Black dashed through the air. It passed so close to Trunks, that it slightly wounded his cheek. The sword had been tossed with so much strength, that it went right though a concrete wall.

‘That trick won’t work again’, said Zamasu as he entered the scene.

‘You don’t know when to give up, do you? Not even seening there’s no hope’, added Black.

‘That’s not true! There’s hope! Even if you kill me, things won’t work out for you!’, yelled Trunks.

‘So you’re ready to die, right? —said Black. He paralyezed Trunk’s body with the force of his ki and threw him to the ground. He made him levitate again and tossed him against a building. Large dust clouds rose from the rubbish— Very well Trunks, it’s been a pleasure.’ said Black with a slyly. In his hand, a sphere of energy glowed with a deadly pink aura.

“ _His radiance is so wonderful, he’s so beautiful”_ , thought Zamasu as he looked up at Black, floating in the sky.

Trunks agonized on the floor. Mai was full of anger, she felt helpless before that violent scene. Mai took out the sword and ran to where Black was. Her footsteps were stopped by Trunks’ words.

‘Don’t get any closer Mai, get as far away as you can!’

Black chuckled and screamed:

‘Your life has come to an end saiyan!’

Trunks could hardly remain standing, his body was too hurt. He saw Black’s attack ready to be launched at him, he closed his eyes. It wouldn’t be the end, his father and Goku would avenge his death… in that instant, an old kaioshin appeared by his side.

‘Gowasu?!’ yelled Black, shocked at the presence of his old master.

The old kaioshin and the Supreme Kai appeared and dissapeared quickly, taking the humans with them.

‘What the… what?!’

‘Was that Gowasu?’ asked Zamasu in disbelief.

‘Yes, it was him. The Supreme Kai of the 7th Universe was with him too.’

‘Wasn’t he dead?’ asked Zamasu.

‘Yes, but I’m sure they’re from the past —replied Black— let’s go to the cabin, such a waste of time.’

…

Gowasu’s presence had taken its toll on Black, for it was _the_ Gowasu that had once been his master. His presence alone reminded him of his past as a kaioshin… he hated that past, full of weakness, confusion and anger. He loved this future, he had fulfilled the wishes he’d always dreamed of. He had discovered those pleasures that were hidden to the gods. The happiness he’d found by Zamasu’s side. He wouldn’t leave that for anything. The body he’d taken over… not only had he gained power, some remnants of the saiyan that once inhabited that body had changed him. He wasn’t a replica of Zamasu or Goku, or at least he didn’t feel like one.

Zamasu brewed some tea, it was already dark and he thougth it would be a nice detail for Black after that battle. “ _Why is he so quiet? Did Gowasu’s presence disturb him?”_ he thought. He put the tea set on the table that was out in the terrace. Zamasu didn’t feel that affected. Of course some memories appeared, but by no means would he change Black’s affection. He wouldn’t return to his confused, misunderstood apprentice state. Black walked into the terrace and took a seat, he didn’t even look at his teacup, just remained silent.

‘Things have complicated’ said Black after a while. He put his arms on the table and folded his hands. ‘I guess we could carry our plan in secret until here, even the Supreme Kai knows about this now.’

‘You’re right, if they report this to Zeno-sama we’ll be in great trouble.’ replied Zamasu. Now he felt as worried as Black.

‘For now, it would be smart to go to another planet.’

‘We shall leave tomorrow morning.’ said Black firmly as he looked at the kaioshin.

‘But… before we leave, what if we finish off with the remaining mortals?’ asked Zamasu with an evil grin on his face.

…

The next morning, both of them went out to exterminate the last survivors. Rays of pink and purple energy came out of the villians fingers. The screams of agony and death were so pleasing to the ears of Black and Zamasu. They landed on the rooftop of a building. Black smiled to Zamasu and drew the kaioshin close to him.

‘Are there any others left?’, asked Zamasu blushing slightly at Black’s closeness.

Black looked down to his side, where a warehouse was.

‘In that warehouse over there. The mortals hiding there are the last ones.’ said Black as he held Zamasu’s waist.

‘I’ll take care of them’ said Zamasu with a smile. He gave Black a kiss and flew down to the warehouse.

Black watched the kaioshin land, he loved to look at him. In that moment, he heard a voice behind him, which made him freeze.

‘Zamasu!’

Black turned with an evil grin on his face, it was fun to see the stubbornness of some people before the inevitable fate.

‘Nice to see you again, Gowasu’ said Black to the old kaioshin in front of him.

‘If I’m not mistaken, you’re the one that was originally my disciple…’

‘I can see that you’ve managed to survive by changing the past. What are you here for?’ scoffed Black annoyed.

‘I want you to stop with this madness, immediately’, said Gowasu in a severe tone.

In that moment, a loud explosion came out of the warehouse below, it was Zamasu for sure.

‘I’m sorry, just now earthlings have become completely extinct.’ said Black as he pointed to the dark clouds of smoke that rose to the sky.

‘Why did you do something so terrible?’ asked Gowasu.

‘To create the world of peace I yearn for. In order to do that, the death of all mortals is necessary… You taught me that yourself, didn’t you?’

‘I never taught you such things! Don’t twist my words! I always wanted you to understand the importance of watching over the mortals. So you could understand your place in the universe as a deity…’

‘No, you didn’t. The only thing you taught me is that mortals were destined to repeat their errors over and over again…’

‘Zamasu, if through my teachings I was unable to lead you down the right path or I wasn’t good at explaining myself, it’s my fault. Zamasu, come with me… let’s fix this and start all over again.’ said Gowasu as he extended his hand towards Black.

Black was furious, the pronunciation of his old name alone irritated him. _“I’m not that Zamasu anymore, I’ve changed, my body changed… How dare does he speak to me like that? As if I was still a feeble, confused kaioshin.”_

‘If your hate is against mortals… why did you attack the other gods?’ asked Gowasu. He had a strong hope that his apprentice would reconsider his thoughts and actions.

‘Because they’re so stupid, none of them shared my ideals. They’re unable to comprehed my justice. They would’ve interfered in my plans, they were nothing more than a hindrance.

‘Of course they would, becasue your way of thinking is wrong!’

‘It’s too late for you to tell me all this —said Black in a serious tone. Wrath began to bubble within him like boiling water —the plan has already begun, there’s no turning back’ he added.

‘You’re wrong, don’t say that. Anyone can forge a new path for themselves! Acknowledge your errors and let’s go apologize to Zeno-sama. So we can both return to the 10th Universe.’

In that moment, Zamasu flew out of the destroyed roof of the warehouse. He looked towards the building where he had left Black and saw the two figures in a conversation.

 _“It’s Gowasu, what could they be talking about?”,_ he asked himself. Suddenly, Shin, Trunks and Mai appeared before him.

‘So this world’s Supreme Kai has appeared as well…’ said Zamasu mockingly.

‘Zamasu! You should acknowledge your crimes as well and change your way of thinking! I won’t let you interfere with Gowasu- sama’s negotiations!’

‘Move! You’re in my way!’ yelled Zamasu.

Trunks stepped forward with his sword pointing threateningly at Zamasu.

‘And what are you going to do now?’ scoffed Zamasu.

Suddenly, a terrible cry of pain could be heard. It was Gowasu who had just been stabbed by the saiyan.

‘Gowasu- sama!’ cried Shin as he saw the bloody scene happen before his eyes.

‘This is the third time I kill you.’ said Black with an evil smile upon his face.

From below Zamasu looked at Black with a smile. It was an expression full of happiness and affection. Black threw the corpse down, before the astonished gaze of the Supreme Kai, Trunks and Mai.

 _“There’s absolutely nothing that can convince me to leave you.”_ he thought as his eyes connected with Zamasu’s.


	9. Ecstasy

As the eyes of both of them sinked into each other, Zamasu felt a strong shiver run through his body as he remembered the night before. He looked down at the sky blue sash that wrapped around his waist. There was a small tearing in it. His face grew warm as he thought about how that tear had been made.

*-*-*-*

Zamasu had suggested Black to exterminate the remaining humans, but he continued with a solemn and anguished expression on his face. Zamasu was worried too, but he didn’t like to see Black like that. The kaioshin walked towards Black and stood behind him. He placed his hands on his shoulders and kissed the dark hair of the saiyan.

‘Calm down, tomorrow we’ll leave this place. It’s true that things have gotten a lot more difficult… but our plan will carry on, we have each other.’ said Zamasu softly as he caressed Black’s arms.

‘I’m worried about our plans… but you’re right, before leaving we must finish off with all those earthlings, once and for all.’ replied Black as he took the kaioshin’s hands into his own.

‘The evening is too beautiful for your face to look like that.’ said Zamasu as he tilted Black’s head back and kissed his forehead.

‘I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t here.’ said Black with a smile.

Zamasu smirked and sat on the saiyan’s lap. Black blushed before that unexpected move. The white kai’s white hair fell gently down his face, it danced in the cool breeze of the night. He looked at Black, there were no words to describe how beautiful he looked in the moonlight. His eyes always longed for Black’s beauty and his heart raced every time he had him close.

‘This is definitely the only body worthy of a god —said Zamasu with a smile. He took Black’s face in his hands and kissed him softly. Black wrapped his strong hands around his waist. —You’re the best wish of all, you’re so beautiful… I’m terrified at the fact that those idiots can separate us. It bothers me that the past seems to chase us’ added Zamasu.

‘Everything that has to do with the past makes me so angry. That’s why I came to this timeline, to create a new world where our justice would be absolute.’ said Black as he looked into the kaioshin’s gray eyes.

‘We must make the most out of our last night in the cabin then…’ whispered Zamasu as his hands slid in a naughty way over Black’s torso.

‘Make the most?’

Zamasu nodded as he looked for the way to loosen the red sash around Black’s waist while looking into his eyes.

‘I want to see you pink aura, or the golden one… any of the two.’ whispered Zamasu as he started to kiss Black’s neck.

Black shuddered at the words and touch of the kaioshin. They walked to the bedroom. Black was about to get undressed when Zamasu appeared by his side.

‘I want to do this…’, said Zamasu softly as he got even closer to Black.

Black smirked, he was surprised to see Zamasu so confident in his actions.

‘Where’s your shyness?’, asked Black mischievously as Zamasu took off the gray garment from his body.

‘It’s easy to feel confident by your side. I don’t want to leave here without making the most out of my wish’, answered Zamasu as he took off Black’s shirt.

Black stripped Zamasu of his clothes, all he had left to do was unbutton the kaioshin’s purple shirt, when Zamasu pushed him on the bed.

‘Your body drives me crazy.’ said Zamasu gently as he started to kiss the saiyan’s neck passionately.

Black moaned softly as his hands slid down the thin body of the kaioshin. Zamasu’s lips continued their way down passing across the chest, abdomen, untill they reached the Black’s crotch. The saiyan’s pale skin had turned pink, his body felt so turned on by the kai. Zamasu took Black’s cock in his hands and started to stroke it softly.

‘Z-Zamasu…’, sighed Black as he covered his mouth.

Zamasu remained quiet as he proceeded with the erotic act. The only idea in his mind was to give as much pleasure as posible to such beautiful mortal. He stopped stroking and continued to lick. The excitement inside the room grew with the moans of the saiyan. He introduced Black’s member into his mouth as he caressed it.

‘Ah… Z… Zamasu… ah…!’, Black’s face had dusted in deep red thaks to the actions of the kaioshin. Black pushed Zamasu’s head to make him go deeper. The kai’s eyes teared up a bit. Without being able to hold on any longer Black spilled his warm seed into Zamasu’s mouth.

Zamasu watched with satisfaction the result of his actions as he wiped clean the corner of his lips.

‘Now it’s my turn.’ panted Black, who was still breathless due to the stimulation. He turned his body over so that Zamasu would be underneath him. Black unbuttoned his shirt and started licking Zamasu’s chest. He took his wrists and held them against the header of the bed while he continued to kiss the kaioshin’s body.

Zamasu tried to set free from Black’s grip so he could also touch him, but he was very strong. Black let go and started to passionately kiss his lips. Zamasu could feel the heat rising up in his body. He wondered if Black could feel how he shivered with every touch, at every kiss.

‘I adore you’, said Black looking into Zamasu’s eyes.

‘And I adore _you_.’, answered Zamasu as he caressed Black’s face.

The kissing continued, Zamasu’s hands were stroking Black’s hair, until suddenly, Zamasu felt Black’s body slide into him. Zamasu’s fingers tightened his grip on the locks of hair as he felt the pressure in his body.

‘B-Black!’ whimpered Zamasu.

‘I’ll go slow, tell me if you feel I’m being too harsh.’

‘I… I think I’m alright, keep going’, answered Zamasu.

Black kept pushing into the kaioshin’s body. He started gently and continued faster as Zamasu’s moans elevated him to an indescribable state of ecstasy.

Black’s thrusting took Zamasu to a place of extraordinary pleasure. His immortal body had allowed him to enjoy without pain. He moaned, he panted, his fingernails sinked into Black’s back. Black was very pleased at the feeling of Zamasu’s fingernails softly scratching his skin. He kept thrusting to the rythm of Zamasu’s moans, for they grew louder.

‘Mmm… mm… B-B… Blaaack! Ah…. Ah…’, moaned Zamasu as his legs wrapped tightly around Black’s body.

Tiny sweat drops rolled down Zamasu and Black’s foreheads, their faces were deeply blushed. The panting and the moaning had filled the air in the room. Black stared at the kaioshin’s pretty face. He felt so aroused at the kai’s reactions, to know he could give him so much pleasure. Once they finished, Black kissed Zamasu and they both covered themselves with the sheets.

‘Are you less tense now? asked Zamasu as he leaned on Black’s chest.

‘This only fueled my desire to murder anyone who tries to separate us.’ answered Black.

The next morning they felt more than ready to go out and finish exterminating the human race.

*-*-*-*

Zamasu’s mind came back to the present, Gowasu’s corpse was on the ground. Certainly Black was strongly committed to keep that bond. Now, all they had left to do was finish off with the saiyans.


	10. Doubts

Shin, Mai and Trunks ran over to Gowasu’s blood stained body. His eyes were totally empty, vacant… a deep wound in his stomach spilled the old kaioshin’s blood all over of his clothes.

‘Gowasu- sama!, Gowasu-sama!’, screamed Shin desperately.

Black observed from above, an evil grin full of malice and satisfaction crossed his face. Shin was furious, anger was consuming him. Gowasu was one of the most beloved and wise Supreme Kaioshins. He didn’t deserve such a cruel death, even more by someone who was once his disciple.

‘You’re supposed to be a god of _creation_! A god that brings peace to Universe! How dare you do something like this!?’ —screamed Shin as he clenched his fists, the anger within the Supreme Kai was growing rapidly —With my own hands I’ll…— he didn’t finish the sentance but he flew towards Black, he was determined to attack him.

In mid-air Zamasu intrcepted him. There was no way that excuse of a god would even try to hurt Black. With a strong kick, he threw the small kaioshin to the ground.

‘A useless god, who dosen’t even have the understandment to percieve the existing errors in the universe should refrain from speaking such empty nonsense.’ said Zamasu as he looked down, Shin glared at him with hate.

Suddenly, a dry, weak coughing could be heard. It was Gowasu, who was spitting blood as he coughed. Mai and Trunks’ faces brightened with joy. Everyone turned around in surprise, even Black.

‘It seems like I didn’t damage his vital organs…’ said Black in an evil tone as he descended from the heights. ‘Well, I’ll have to finish that. Besides, we also have to kill the Supreme Kai of this universe… I won’t wait for them to use their instant transmission’, added Black as he walked with steady steps towards them.

‘Mai, go! Take the Kais with you!’ yelled Trunks as he gave her a capsule. ‘Get as far away as you can from here! I’ll take care of them until my dad and Goku are back!’

‘Do you really think it’s that easy to escape from us?’ said Black chuckling as he transformed himself in Super Saiyan Rose.

Zamasu stabbed the Supreme Kai and threw him on the ground. He joined Black to face Trunks.

‘Shut up Black! The only thing you’ve done since you stealed Goku- san’s body is murder innocent people!’

‘Oh, really? You committed a sin much greater than mine, you’re the main reason my wrath and justice were born. By using the time machine, another Time Ring appeared. Tell me, how many times have you traveled back and forth from the Future to the Past?’

‘You, a mere human, has continuously broken a sacred rule of the gods’, added Zamasu as he looked at Trunks with hate.

‘You saved Goku from a heart virus… if he had died I would’ve never obtained this body. I wouldn’t even know about him. But you changed the course of history and because of that, everything that happens in this timeline is entirely your fault! You created this world. And all because of the stupid idea of creating a time machine!’ yelled Black furiously.

‘This is only an example of multiple errors committed by mortals. Our duty is to protect this world from human’s sin. Trunks, you’re a sinner!’, screamed Zamasu furiously. He hated Trunks’ presence, for it reminded him that that future with Black was still in danger.

‘So, in the end… you’re the one who killed the earthlings. You allowed all this to happen. I don’t know if I should thank you…’ said Black mockingly.

Trunks was furious, how could they attribute that massacre to him? All he had done was for the sake of the world in which he lived. He wouldn’t allow all his efforts and the death of his mother to be in vain.

‘I… I only wanted to save everyone! If you want to call it a sin, go ahead, do so!’ yelled Trunks while he powered up. A great column of golden light rose into the sky as it wrapped Trunk’s body. It was such the energy that the earth began to quake. ‘Black, I’ll take care of murdering you myself!’ screamed Trunks. His fighting power had increased remarkably. Now his golden aura also had a blue hue into it.

‘Do you really think you can defeat me? Show me then, foolish saiyan…’ laughed Black as he elevated himself into the sky.

A strong battle began between Trunks and Black, Zamasu was on the look for anything that could happen. But just standing there watching how Black got beaten up was annoying, it was impossible to contain himself and he began to attack Trunks as well. Taking advantage of that, Mai escaped with the wounded kaioshins to a safe place.

The power of Trunks in spite of having increased, couldn’t equal Black. Besides, Zamasu was always there to recieve the strong, powerful attacks. He was like a shield to the saiyan. A storm of brutal blows came down on Trunks. The pain was starting to feel unbearable. The bruises and wounds on his skin were limiting his movement more and more. Trunks threw a glowing energy shpere, pushing away the evil pair at a significant distance. However, the weakness caused by the lack of stamina put him in disadvantage. Between the thick clouds of dust and smoke he could see the shilouettes of Black and Zamasu. They were approaching with steady steps, he could hear the sound of their white boots against the ground. He raised his hand to launch another attack, but his hand felt too heavy. Out of nowhere, a cloud of white smoke filled the atmosphere and Trunks, defeated by pain and tiredness fainted.

…

‘That saiyan’s luck won’t last long.’, said Zamasu as he placed the teapot on the stove. ‘We should go look for them and kill them all once and for all’, he added in a serious tone.

‘Be patient, the ones who are really a threat to us will be back sooner than we think. I’m sure the kais helped them escape again, well, if they’re not already dead.’, said Black as he walked to Zamasu, placed himself behind, and hugged him.

‘Black, I just want this to be over. Almost everything is complete…’, sighed Zamasu as he stared at the stove’s flame.

‘Calm down, remember that my power is unimaginably superior to that of the saiyans. Besides, it’s late now… we lost a lot of time fighting Trunks. A cup of tea and we can go away as we had already planned. We’ve already finished with all the humans in this planet’, said Black softly as he leaned over to the kaioshin’s neck and nuzzled it.

Zamasu served the tea and took the tray with the teaset outside, to the table on the terrace. He looked up to the sky, “ _Why does Black refuses immortality? Those saiyans are going to come back a lot more powerful. If something happens to him…”_ , he closed his eyes, he hated that kind of thoughts. He didn’t like to doubt Black. The saiyan was always repeating how invincible he was compared to Goku and Vegeta. Black slid the door open and took a seat.

‘So serious and thoughtful… what’s worrying you? Now you’re the one who’s tense’, said Black as he took a sip of tea.

Zamasu sat down and looked at Black. His face was an image he could never get tired of looking at. It was still incomprehensible to him that a mortal with those characteristics existed… everything about that body impressed him since the first day they’d seen each other.

‘Nothing, maybe it’s the tensión of that last fight. It makes me so angry that those fools slip between our fingers. Do you think it’s wise to leave Earth at this point? Why don’t we just stay and finish everything?’

‘I don’t know. As I said before, the Kais can go with Zeno-sama. That would be something serious. That’s why I wanted to leave, far away… to a place where they can’t find us.’

‘What if they keep looking for us? They already know what our plans are. We should look for a way to kill them. I don’t want to run away, I want to see their blood. Only then I’ll be calm.’

‘So you don’t feel safe with me?’ asked Black, raising an eyebrow.

‘It’s not that, I just want to end with whatever or whoever interferes with our plans. We both know what we want, everything we went through to get here. Do you want all that to be in vain? Do you want to lose all this, what _we_ have, us?’

‘Of course not, I’m just considering all the posibilites. It may be convenient for us to stay and wait for them to come back. I guess you might be right, I just want to know one thing… do you think Son-Goku will be a distraction for you again?

‘What?! Of course not! Black, I think I’ve expressed in many ways what I feel for you. Your question is almost offensive… —answered Zamasu annoyed. He almost spat his tea at Black’s question— I would like to know if you feel the same for me, you’re my wish… I think it’s obvious how much I care about you. You get offended when I doubt you, so don’t do the same with me.’

‘Zamasu, we have similar minds. Sometimes, I try to remember when I inhabitated my former body. What I felt, what I thought, the fantasies I created in my mind. The simple fact of having this body and having gone to look for you show how much I need you… I’m sorry, I didn’t want to hurt you —said Black in a softer tone— Son-Goku and his presence are the things that bother me. He’ll come back stronger, I’m sure.’

‘There’s nothing impossible for the best, isin’t it?’ said Zamasu as he sipped his tea.

Black smiled, he was aware of his strength and he was confident in obtaining victory in the upcoming fight. He also wanted to finally end everything and finally re-build the universe into a godly paradise by Zamasu’s side.

‘Then, we’ll wait for them. If we want to rebuild this world under the standards of a god, the next battle with the saiyans should be the last.’

‘The time to end with the Zero Mortals plan has come’, said Zamasu.

‘When they arrive…’, Black hadn’t finished speaking when a projectile knocked him off the chair and he fell to the ground.

Zamasu stood up immediately, and looked around him.


	11. I'll Be There

Black stood up and touched his earring, he was perfectly fine, not even a scratch. Zamasu looked at Black, his heart felt relieved as he saw that Black was fine. He kept looking around, to the horizon, towards the direction that bullet had come from.

‘A sniper.’ said Black. ‘Damn humans!’ he growled.

‘Their “visit” and their useless resistance, deserve a severe punishment’, Zamasu said. He was beyond annoyed. Not only did they try to hurt Black, but they had gone way too far by invading their privacy. _“How long had they been watching?”_ he thought to himself.

They both streched out their hands and out of them, a pair of glowing energy spheres came out. The spheres flew into the air and merged. As they collided with the forest, a cataclysm lit up the darkness of the night. Followed by the roar of the explosion.

‘It’s Trunks, I can’t believe he still has all that power. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was immortal.’

Zamasu rolled his eyes and said:

‘What a funny joke, Black.’

‘His ki is moving, come on!’, yelled Black as he transformed into Super Saiyan Rose.

They both flew into the air, ready to face Trunks again. Trunks recieved them with luminous attacks. “ _No, you won’t hurt him_ ”, thought Zamasu and quickly, he placed himself in front of Black as a shield. _“Every time I’m hit, I’m filled with joy at my immortality!”_ , thought Zamasu as the attacks hit his body. He could feel how the energy pushed against his skin and yet, it regenerated almost instantly.

But Trunks was determined to wound Black in one way or another. Leaving Zamasu aside, he drew out his sword and lunged at Black. He recieved him with a pink ki sword, no attempt against him was successful.

‘I’ll cut you in half!’ yelled Trunks, looking firecely into Black’s gray eyes.

‘Dream on!’ replied Black. Then, with a strong kick he threw Trunks against the rocky wall of a mountain.

As soon as Trunks opened his eyes, he saw his enemy before him. Black was extremely violent, he kept slicing the air frantically in an attempt to kill Trunks. His face showed anger and bloodlust. Trunks released a strike of energy, causing a thick cloud of dust to rise.

‘You won’t defeat me with that pathetic little toy!’ screamed Black furiously.

He quickly chased after Trunks, but the saiyan threw his sword at him. Black managed to dodge the weapon, but as he did that, Trunks took advantage and punched him in the stomach. Trunks powered up, and once again, his golden aura had blue patches. He pushed Black with his ki and kept punching him.

‘Take this! Galick Gun!’ yelled Trunks.

Black was being pushed back by the attacks of the saiyan. The energy beam dragged his body through the air, Black’s anger grew. He couldn’t move, the speed of the attack wouldn’t let him. Trunk’s strength was such that Black was colliding with everything in his way. Finally, Black’s body landed in a crater on the top of a mountain. Exhausted, Trunks descended to the ground to pick up his sword. But as he took hold of it, he saw Zamasu in its reflection.

‘If only I could kill you…’ Trunks said as he glanced at the kaioshin.

Zamasu smirked, but he was furious.

‘What you just did to Black won’t remain unpunished’, answered Zamasu in calm but menacing tone.

Zamasu concentrated his ki in his hand and began to attack Trunks. He was about to hit Trunks when the saiyan stopped his hand.

‘No matter how much you mortals awaken your power, you’ll never be able to do anything against me.’ said Zamasu as he pushed his gleaming hand closer and closer to Trunks’ face.

Suddenly, Mai appeared in the scene and shooted a couple of times against Zamasu. Taking advantage of the distraction, Trunks launched an attack at the kaioshin’s abdomen and escaped. However, this time Zamasu followed them closely throwing multiple attacks on them.

‘The only thing you’re doing now is fleeing, I’m starting to get bored. What happened with all that energy you were attacking Black with? Zamasu asked. He was determined to kill Trunks somehow, after all, he had looked for it himself.

But as he came closer, Trunks took hold of him by his arms, not allowing him to move.

‘What are you doing?!’, Zamasu exclaimed as he struggled to get loose.

‘Even if you’re immortal, there must be a limit to your regeneration! Trunks said as his ki grew. His power was such that it started to form a gigantic, golden sphere that ascended into the sky. ‘This will be your end, I’ll make you blow into pieces!’ added Trunks. As soon as he pronounced these words, he spat blood and let go of Zamasu.

It was Black, apparently the previous attacks hadn’t harmed him at all. A pink, glowing ki sword pierced Trunks’ torso. He had wounded him in such a way that his golden hair had gone back to its usual lavender tone. With a single blow, Black tossed him down to the floor. His still body fell on the pavement, unconscious.

‘That wasn’t bad at all, he almost scratched us’, said Black grinning.

‘Are you ok?’, asked Zamasu quickly.

‘Of course I am, that’s why I came to save you. Although I highly doubt he could’ve done something to you with that pathetic technique.’

‘For a moment I thought that…’

‘You worry too much’, said Black as he took the kaioshin by his waist and drew him close.

Zamasu blushed slightly and took Black’s face in his hands.

‘Let’s kill him now’, said Zamasu, staring into Black’s gray eyes.

Black seemed to not listen and bent down to kiss him. It was a soft, delicate, warm kiss. Black tightened his grip around Zamasu’s body as the intensity of the kiss grew.

‘Trunks is down there…’, said Zamasu as he pulled back.

‘He’s almost dead, his ki is fainting… he’s not a problem anymore.’ answered Black as they both descended to the ground.

They landed near an abandoned building, Black kept kissing Zamasu as they walked inside. Zamasu’s cheeks dusted in a deeper shade of pink.

‘B- Black… it’s not the moment for this… we need to go outside and kill that saiyan’, said Zamasu.

‘He’s unconscious, he won’t be going anywhere.’

‘But he can wake up… and see us…’

Black had opened the collar of Zamasu’s shirt and started to gently suck and nibble the flesh of the kaioshin.

‘Black… ah… Black, we can’t… not here…’ said Zamasu through soft moans.

‘I know, don’t get too excited that I’m not planning on going beyond this. Anyways, the cabin is already shattered thanks to Trunks’, answered Black.

‘You should consider becoming inmortal Black… the cabin dosen’t really matter that much.’

‘The key to our success is to protect one another. Especially you, you’re not as strong as I am. Believe me… I’ve already thought of everything… even something in case things go wrong. Of course, that is highly improblable… but we should consider everything.’

‘Our plan can’t fail Black, you’re the one who constantly boasts of your power… there’s no place for such things. It’s true that I worry but... I’m going to be there to heal and protect you.’

‘And I’ll be there, so those saiyans don’t try to hurt you. You’re inmortal… but fragile at the same time’, said Black caressing Zamasu’s face with the back of his hand.

Zamasu blushed and hugged Black, sinking his face into his chest. Black stroked the kaioshin’s white hair as he lifted Zamasu’s face and kissed him on the forehead. Zamasu took Black from his gray vest and pulled him towards himself to kiss his lips.

‘Ok then, let’s go kill Trunks already. His ki is weaker’ said Black.


	12. The Limitations of a God

Black and Zamasu left the building, for some reason the kaioshin felt a lot more confident, maybe it was Black’s words… they always had a positive effect on him. They walked to where they’d left Trunks’ body, and there it was, motionless and beaten. Zamasu’s heart filled with joy at the scene, becasue he knew that after killing him they would be one step closer to that divine paradise he and Black dreamed of. But as they got closer, the time machine popped up in the air.

‘Well, look who’s finally come back’, said Black as he saw the time machine land.

‘I hope it’s the last time we fight them’, added Zamasu.

The humming of the machine seemed to waken Trunks, he lifted up his face with a faint smile upon it. His father and the others had come back to his rescue.

‘Trunks’ ki is dropping fast’, said Goku as they got off the machine.

‘Give him a Senzu bean, I’ll take care of Black’, answered Vegeta.

Black and Zamasu landed in front of Goku and Vegeta before any of them could go anywhere else. Black quickly threw a sphere of energy towards the time machine making it burst into flames.

‘Now, you can’t go back home’, said Black.

‘And therefore, this timeline will be your grave’, added Zamasu.

‘Don’t make me laugh’ —said Vegeta— you have condemned yourselves, if we can’t return, you’ll certainly die. We even brought you coffins…’, continued Vegeta, mockingly with a smile on his face.

Goku noticed Mai’s ki since she was close by, he took out a Senzu bean and threw it at her so she could give it to Trunks.

‘Mortals are so pathetic, you want to survive no matter what, right?’ said Black chuckling. ‘Everything would be so much easier if you just surrendered to the justice of the gods…’

‘Is it a habit of the gods to talk so much before fighting?’ interrupted Vegeta.

‘You look exactly the same way before fleeing… for your own good, I hope you’ve changed in something Vegeta.’ answered Black.

‘You also look the same, you still have that face I want to destroy.’ replied Vegeta.

With a sign, Vegeta indicated Black the fight was about to start. They flew away and once again, Zamasu and Goku were left as opponents. They both took attacking positions but this time, Zamasu was a lot more confident than before. They were about to start fighting when again, Gowasu and Shin appeared.

‘Zamasu, stop!’ yelled Gowasu.

Zamasu opened his eyes wide, _“Him, again? Does he really believe that with his vain words he’ll stop me?”_ he thought.

‘I see you persist Gowasu… those saiyans and their annoying seeds are the ones that saved you from dying in Black’s hands, right?’ said Zamasu chuckling.

‘Gowasu-sama, you shouldn’t be here, it’s too dangerous!’ yelled Goku.

‘I have hope that Zamasu will understand his error. I’ve noticed that unlike Black, you’re much less corrupted. If I manage to convince you, I’m sure he’ll follow you.’

‘Do you really think my ideals are different from his?’ asked Zamasu coldly. ‘We’re a single soul in two different bodies…’

‘Zamasu…’

‘I don’t know what you said to Black, but everything was useless. Stop interfering in my plans and go back to your timeline Gowasu.’

‘Zamasu, just listen… you have committed acts that go against your duty as a god of creation. Your sense of justice is distorted… in your ambition to erradicate evil you and Black have brought even more death and destruction in your way. Is this the way a world guided by a kaio like you looks like?’

Zamasu clenched his fists, Gowasu’s presence only reminded him of the frustrations of his past. The endless lessons about the “divine duties” assigned to him, everything had him completely sick. Zamasu frowned and said:

‘Paradise can only be fully enjoyed once all mortals have been eradicated. There still can’t be beauty on this planet because, as you see, there are still beings with inferior understandings that dare us.’

‘You were also responsible for the death of the gods. Zamasu, what do you really want? An empty ideal world, what good can that bring you? Think things through, it’s not too late… if you just repent, you and Black can come back with me to the 10th Universe, everything will be like before!’

‘Enough! Stop saying those things Gowasu! No, nothing will ever be like before! I don’t want things to be like before! —screamed Zamasu histeraclly. Memories were strongly hitting the kaioshin’s soul— Do you really think life as a kaioshin is truly a _life_? What’s the life expectancy of the gods? Living… how many thousands of years, doing what? We don’t even have the authority to end with the errors that many gods have committed. “Observe”, study and train in a meaningless, eternal cycle. But I, I’ve found something I truly want and I’ve given meaning to my existence by fulfilling my goals.’

‘The meaning of your existance is this? Killing at your own judement? Zamasu… the duty of the gods goes beyond of what you just mentioned.’

‘The meaning that I’ve found is something far greater than just bringing justice to the universe… but no one here needs to know that’, as soon as Zamasu finished the sentence, an attack flared from the palm of his hand towards Gowasu and Shin.’

Quickly, Goku placed himself in front of them and told them to go away.

‘Gowasu- sama wanted to come back…’, said Shin looking up to Goku.

‘I understand, but you’re interfering with the fight. It’s enough Gowasu-sama, if you stay here you can get killed.’

‘Since we’re already here, I’ll stay to see the end of my foolish disciple’, answered Gowasu.

‘I will also stay’, said Shin.

‘Alright, but be aware that I can’t always protect you in case something happens’, said Goku.

Without further ado, they both began to fight. Meanwhile Vegeta and Black had already started. Vegeta had consideralbly increased his powers since the last time they’d faced each other. He managed to hit Black several times. Trunks and Mai watched from below the pair of antagonistic confrontations that were being held in the air.

Zamasu dodged Goku’s fists, taking advantage of a slight distraction, the kaioshin knocked down his opponent. Before Goku could stand up, he appeared before him. Goku quickly retreated but his back was against the wall. Staring at this mortal, it was inevitable to resist a certain magnetism that came from him. Zamasu’s heartbeat started to race, and a completely new and unfamiliar sensation swept over him. Putting his hand against the wall he cornered the blue eyed saiyan.

He stared at him with an evil grin upon his face, but he seemed to get lost in that pair of crystalline lagoons. Goku was frowning at him, what was going on?

‘I think you already know Black’s identity, am I right?’ asked the kaioshin as he got close to Goku.

‘Yes, I know it all... you stole my body. The kaioshin of my universe as well as Beerus- sama and Whis explained us everything’, Goku answered.

‘I see… —said Zamasu as he got even closer. Zamasu was letting his body guide him, he wasn’t thinking in nothing else than being obedient to his body— Have you ever wondered what happend with the “you” of that timeline? What happened with your family?’ continued Zamasu as the distance between their faces grew shorter.

He could feel Goku’s agitated breathing, he could even smell the scent of the saiyan. The kaioshin’s body shuddered, not in the same way as with Black, no. The impulse was somewhat different but so similar in a certain way.

‘You’re strong, handsome and powerful and yet all that is a waste because of your mortal nature.’ said Zamasu.

‘You’re completely insane’, said Goku, the fury of his eyes didn’t dissapear but his face looked confused.

‘No, it’s you who does not understand. If only things had been different…’ Zamasu’s free hand slid down to Goku’s arm. Unexpectedly, the sound of a pair of boots made him react.

Noticing Black’s prescene, Zamasu focused and told Black:

‘Why don’t you tell him what you did with his family?’

Black was confused before the scene but he decided to listen to the kaioshin’s words. Strangely, jelousy didn’t appear. In fact, an unknown feeling filled the atmosphere.

‘Where should I start?’, asked the pink haired saiyan as he came close to Zamasu.

‘Right, how about from where you gathered the Super Dragon Balls and used the Time Ring?’ suggested Zamasu. The kaioshin was surprised to feel Black’s body so close to his own.

‘Alright.’, said Black. ‘This body also wants him’, whispered Black into Zamasu’s ear. Black started narrating the same things he had told Zamasu the first day they had met.

‘And he ended your life’, said Zamasu. In that instant, Black pierced through Goku and Zamasu at the same time.

Goku let out a cry of pain as he felt the ki sword stab his chest, Zamasu slightly flinched. Black knew perfectly what pain made Zamasu feel. It was while telling his story to Son Goku that he remembered that peculiarity they both shared. The kaioshin felt the cutting energy inside him but he remained silent as if nothing happened. The feeling that Black’s ki caused him was so pleasant, despite the fact he was being hurt. He could feel his skin tear and try to regenerate but as long as Black’s sword was inside him that would be impossible. Black looked at both of them with satisfaction and made his luminous ki sword go in deeper. Goku screamed even louder as he took the ki sword in his hands.

‘Just like this’, said Black as he grined.

‘What did you do to Chi Chi and Goten?!’, asked Goku between groans as he tried to remove the sword from his chest.

‘You must have worked it out by now’, answered Black in a serious tone without taking off the evil grin from his face. Guided by his masochist passions he sinked the sword deeper into Zamasu and Goku.

Once again, Goku screamed in pain but the sensations within Zamasu were totally different.

‘I killed you before your wife and son’s very eyes. And then… I killed them as well’, added Black, as his gray irises gleamed with a wicked sparkle.

Black and Zamasu smiled as they saw Goku’s reaction.

‘You bastard… You’ll pay!’, yelled Goku as he elevated his blue aura and managed to remove the sword from his chest. ‘You stole my body… and killed Chi Chi and Goten. Now I’m mad… I’m really, really mad! I… I will make you pay!’ screamed the saiyan as his ki kept rising.

Goku’s anger was such that the strength of his ki pushed Black and Zamasu away without even touching them. The wall behind them cracked as Goku’s energy rose. Quickly, and without Zamasu realizing, Goku started attacking Black. The fight had resumed its course and Zamasu quickly flew to where the saiyans fought. Anger seemed to have given Goku a certain advantage over Black, he was kicking and punching Black all over. Zamasu tried to stop Goku by launching an attack but the saiyan was faster. He easily managed to toss the kaioshin down.

Goku’s apparent advantage was a lot more evident after he also threw Black to the floor. But as Goku’s fist was in the air Black stopped him and launched an attack by surprise.

‘Son- Goku, your anger is really weak! I could say your family is not as important to you as you say…’ chuckled Black. Then, he striked Goku with gleaming, cutting attacks from a much larger ki sword.

In that moment, Vegeta appeard in the scene.

‘Why are you fighting with Kakarot? You’re fighting with me! Perhaps you’re trying to escape your death?’ said Vegeta as he approached.

‘Stop interfering in issues that are none of your business!’ answered Zamasu.

Vegeta and Black started to fight again. Vegeta’s advantage was worrying.


	13. Emotional Damage

Vegeta had obtained a new transformation, his eyes and his hair had turned red.

 _“¿What, what is this transformation?”,_ thought Black as he watched his oponent show off proudly his new form.

‘In order to defeat you, I need this form… the Super Saiyan God!’, yelled Vegeta.

‘You’re so wrong Vegeta, do you think that you can actually defeat me with a lower Super Saiyan form?’, yelled Black furiously while frowning. ‘Wipe that smirk off your face!’, he hadn’t finished the sentance when he launched a beam of energy towards his opponent.

Vegeta easily dodged the attack and he kept smiling in a mocking way, full of pride and confidence. This only made Black angrier.

‘Goddamit! I told you… to stop fucking smiling!’

Vegeta remained silent and started attacking Black. Violent blows, quick fists and suddenly Black’s body was being dragged in the air, crashing with every building in his way. More kicks, Vegeta was brutally beating Black up. Black crashed against the ground. He was furious, he stood up and shot a strong burst of energy.

‘What’s wrong? Are you salty because you’re losing against a Super Saiyan God?’, asked Vegeta mockingly.

‘Me, lose? Don’t be ridiculous.’ answered Black.

Vegeta continued attacking Black, this time the pink- haired saiyan’s body was tossed all the way down to where Goku and the others were. Trunks was stunned at the scene, his father, despite being in a previous transformation to his blue form, was winning.

‘So that’s it… you’ve been transforming like a filthy rat in the shadows’, said Black as he got off the ground.

‘You’re so slow, now that you know what are you going to do about it?’, Vegeta mocked.

In that moment, Zamasu flew away from Goku’s side and quickly went to where Vegeta was, knocking him down with a single strong kick. He wasn’t going to just stand there and do nothing, Black was being hurt.

‘Zamasu! Regardless of everything else, you were a kai… you know a duel one-on-one is something you can’t interfere with.’ yelled Goku from afar.

Zamasu turned around, his gray eyes gave a deep, severe stare. No one could understand the feeling that invaded him every time he saw Black being beaten. His worries, even if they faded briefly, always returned when he saw blood drops running down the face of his beloved. And that was something nobody understood… how could they? After all, no one else knew about the strong bond they had.

‘So, you’re going to fight me again?’ asked Zamasu.

‘That’s right, I won’t give up.’, answered Goku as he put down a clay pot on the ground.

Zamasu began to walk towards the saiyan, he was tired of how he kept interfering in his plans. Although it was true, that he occasionaly lowered his guard and that he momentarily got distracted by charms that were beyond him. That didn’t change the strong bloodlust he had.

 _“What’s with the container?”_ , thought Black to himself. Something about that object seemed fishy. However, he was interrupted by a flurry of attacks from Vegeta.

‘Don’t deviate your attention’, said Vegeta.

Zamasu stood in front of Son-Goku as he gave him a severe look.

‘It seems that you still don’t understand your lack of power… you can’t defeat me, I’m immortal!’, said Zamasu as an evil grin appeared on his face.

‘I don’t care if you’re immortal, this technique is going to finish you off, once and for all!’, yelled Goku, next he transformed into Super Saiyan Blue. A quick move and he yelled out: ¡Mafuba!

Zamasu gasped for air, his body paralized and he was dragged into a stormy whirl of errie green clouds. A supernatural force pulled him towards the container, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t do anything. He screeched in panic, this couldn’t be his end. The others watched the spectacle from afar, with a strong hope in their hearts that everything would end. Finally, the swirl was trapped into the pot and Zamasu’s cries ceased.

Quickly, Trunks went over to help Goku seal the pot. But the paper amulet was wrong. Minutes later, the pot started to wobble. A cloud of smoke came out and from the smoke, Zamasu’s figure appeared once again. He fell to the floor panting, he looked at his hands, at his arms… everything was in order. Now Zamasu was beyond furious but at the same time, a wave of fears started to flow within him. What was that? How could something like that happen? His immortality hadn’t made him immune. As Black had told him before, immortality didn’t guarantee victory. His body quivered, his fears seemed to be taking over him. And there was only one person to blame…

‘How dare you do something like this to me!? —screamed Zamasu hysterically— we’ll keep fighting until each and every one of you drops dead!

‘Well, you don’t leave me many options then. I guess this kind of techniques isn’t my thing’ —said Goku. As soon as he finished speaking he transformed, and just like Vegeta, his hair and eyes turned into a bright red hue— This transformation should be more than enough for you…’, added Goku as he prepared himself to attack.

Zamasu raised his hands, ready to use his paralysis technique against Goku. But he easily dodged it and moved behind him. He knocked down the kaioshin with a single kick. Zamasu’s thin body was tossed harshly against the rocky ground. He felt a brief pain, but thanks to his immortality he regenerated quickly.

‘It’s useless, I can’t be hurt’, said Zamasu as he stood up.

He was just standing up when Goku punched him in the stomach. Zamasu felt his breath escape his body. Pain and gasping for air, Zamasu’s body shivered in agony yet again, he recovered.

‘I’m going to repeat it again… because it seems it wasn’t clear enough for you. It’s useless… how many times do I need to repeat that?’

‘Well, let’s see how useless it really is. Meanwhile, I’ll keep beating you until you give up. For what I see, those two will be finishing soon’, said Goku as he pointed towards to where Vegeta and Black were fighting. ‘Are you really going to continue all this even if you’re alone?’, asked Goku.

The word “alone” echoed in Zamasu’s mind. _“This can’t be happening… Black said he… he assured me… he is the stongest. It can’t be… no… Black can’t be defeated. Without him I… I have no reason for anything...”_ , Zamasu’s emotions were at the edge of a breakdown. Divergent thoughts clashed with each other in his mind.

‘I suppose you’re aware that you can’t do anything by yourself. Isin’t hard to know that you’re only being used by your other self?’, asked Goku.

Zamasu wasn’t in the mood to listen to that kind of things. _“How… how dare he says something like this? Black… Black cares about me just as much as I care about him… He would never use me. We’re a team, a team that complements each other in a perfect way. Black’s not using me… Black went to look for me because he needs me. Because he knows how much we need each other. Without Black… I don’t want to live a life without him by my side. I told him but he didn’t listen to me! I knew that it was better for him to become immortal!”_ , thought Zamasu. The kaioshin could feel his eyes tearing up, his vision became cloudy as he tried to refrain his wrath.

‘Shut your mouth up, stupid mortal!’, screamed Zamasu furiously as he wiped his anger-filled tears away.

‘Being honest, alone, even Trunks is stronger that you. Even if you’re immortal, you can’t kill all the mortals by yourself.’ Goku continued.

The others watched from a distance how the kaioshin collapsed internally. His immortality and cold words made him appear invincible, yet Goku had ben able to find his weakness by mentioning Black. Zamasu raised his hand to launch an attack, he was fed up with Goku’s words. Again, the saiyan dodged the attack and appeared behind him.

‘Give up and return to your own universe Zamasu!’, said Goku. Then he launched a simple ki burst, and Zamasu flew in the air, landing at Black’s feet.

‘Damn it… it, it wasn’t supposed to be like this… goddamn it.’, said Zamasu between groans.

Black looked down to where the kaioshin layed. He was also being affected by the situation. But under this unstable condition, Black only became more agressive.

‘Just look at you… what happened? Get up! An immortal being like you shouldn’t be in such a pathetic state!’, yelled Black.

Zamasu opened his eyes and stood up. He was experimenting a dreadful sensation of fear and the last thing he needed was to be yelled at by the only person that he cared about. His emotions were crippling into despair and now, he didn’t know what to think after what Goku just said _. “I just stood up for us and this is how he behaves, even if they’re hurting me. I defended him…”_ , he thought. Furious, he took Black from his gray gi top and screamed:

‘You never said something like this would happen!!! You… you told me that if we teamed up we would be able to turn the universes in whatever we wanted to! You told me that together we couldn’t be defeated, that our plan was perfect! But if you’re not the strongest being that exists… then this plan is useless! How are we supposed to be together if they defeat you?!’

‘Would the two of you like to be killed by me while you’re fighting? Or would you rather kill each other?’, asked Vegeta raising his hand in a threatning way. A satisfied smirk crossed his face.

Black took Zamasu’s wrist just as he would do when they were alone. A soft but firm grip. A touch that was able to make the kai calm down, that soft touch full of affecttion. Black’s other hand took Zamasu’s fist, the one that was pulling his clothes and wrapped his hand around his. Black, despite being injured and wounded, remained somewhat calm. His firm, steady gaze pierced Zamasu’s soul completely. Black smiled, he knew that there was nothing more pleasing to the eyes of the kai than his smile.

‘Calm down, love’, whispered Black as his grip became almost a caress.

Zamasu was perplexed by the words that had been spoken, it was the first time that Black used and adjective like that to address him. His heart felt a soft warmth and his cheeks blushed slightly.

‘We still have our last resource left, don’t we?’, asked Black as he stared into the kaioshin’s gray irises.

‘Th… that’s right!’, answered Zamasu.

‘Finish them now!’, yelled Goku to Vegeta as he saw what was about to happen.

But it was too late, Black had already changed his earring. In a last, desperate try Goku launched an attack, but it was useless. A new being had appeared.


	14. One Hour

The merged being looked at his body… he didn’t feel completely like Zamasu or like Black. He was a new being, the union of two bodies in one. Becasue the hearts of both of them were so connected with each other, it was a somewhat, “harmonic” fusion.

However, there was a sublte polarization in his mind. Without a doubt, the most “corrupted” side was dominant. He knew himself beautiful and powerful at the same time… and now more than ever, he felt capable of defeating those who challanged him. His physique no longer consisted of that thin, fragile complexion. He’d taken all of Black's physical attributes. His face retained most of Zamasu's features, with a slight change in the jawline. The hair was as abundant and extravagant as Black's, but with that white tone that reminded of the kaioshin.

Very confident in his power and with a feeling of omnipotence that ran through his body, the merged god started fighting against Goku and Vegeta. Having a considerable advantage over them. The new powers he’d gained were majestic, divine and extremely deadly. A luminous halo crowned that image of a corrupted and powerful deity.

Zamasu was able to punch his opponents very easily which only fueled his confidence. Son Goku launched an attack straight at the kaioshin’s abdomen, but as soon as it made a hole in his body it healed instantly.

“It seems that my immortality remains intact”, said Zamasu while he strangled the saiyans with his telekinesis. “This is too perfect!, This is the power that a god deserves! Did you see that Supreme Kais?! The new universe that I’ll create will be free of weak and useless gods like you!”, added Zamasu as he started to laugh.

Zamasu continued to fight prodigiously against the saiyans. Once he knocked down Vegeta he continued on with Son-Goku. He, as well as Vegeta got knocked down to the ground and slammed against the ruins of a building. As Merged Zamasu walked towards the saiyan to finally put an end to his life, a new being appeared: Vegetto.

“What’s this new form supposed to be?”, asked Zamasu annoyed.

“My name is Vegetto, the fusion of Vegeta and Kakarott. And just like you, we’re a warrior born from a potara fusion.”

“Mortals… fusing!?” yelled Zamasu. The kai couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t know that mortals could also fuse, was all your confidence built up on that? Let me give you another piece of information you probably don’t know about either... your fusion, just like ours, is limited to one hour. Apparently, you’re not as different from mortals as you thought.” said Vegetto.

“Damn you Gowasu, you never said anything about that to me! How didn’t I know?! Well, an hour will be more than enough to defeat you. Mortals… always imitating the gods. When conceited mortals like you defy a god and mimic his actions, all you do is… sin!” shouted Zamasu as he sturck a blow at the saiyan’s fusion.

The fight against Vegetto seemed promising to the ones who were looking form afar. The power of the saiyan fusion could fight head to head and even had an advantage over Zamasu. It was at this moment when a doubt started to rise within that fusion… Black’s idea… the idea of leaving. The other end of his personality wanted to continue untill they killed them all but the other side wanted a way out. An escape to avoid greater complications. Not because of cowardice but for pride. A warrior had to know when things weren’t on his side and this was the situation for them. He preferred to abandon a battle and preserve what would remain after.

Cheating? A trap? It sounded tempting, at this point the sanity of the fusion was slowly crumbling down. He kept on fighting as he thought about what to do. There was no doubt he wanted to take those saiyans to their grave, but... if the fusion ended the first one to die would be Black, then the kaioshin would be doomed in some awful way.

“I’m going to eradicate every last trace of you… without leaving a moment for you to regenerate. I’m the only one who benefits from wasting time here.”, said Vegetto as he kept on punching the kaioshin.

Zamasu’s fusion was trying to concentrate, he had to maintain a balance of the souls and the bodies that were in him. The battle against Vegetto was intense, however, when it seemed that the last attack would be launched… Goku and Vegeta’s fusion splitted. Zamasu smirked and taking advantage of the situation, he threw a heavy blow knocking the saiyan. The others watched with astonishment because the time limit hadn’t ended yet, there were still twenty minutes left.

Once the saiyans were separated, it was easier to defeat them. The first to fall was Vegeta. The fused kaitook Goku by his neck, choking him.

“I think someone opened his mouth a bit too much a few moments ago, don’t you? Who was weaker than Trunks? Now, beg for your life Son-Gokú! Grovel at my feet!”, screamed Zamasu furiously. For a moment, he gave up the option of leaving for what had just happened had put the battle in his favor.

However, as the fight continued, he became aware of his finitude again. Even if he possessed immortality, that wouldn’t save him once the fusion ended. He looked at his right hand, where he wore the Time Ring. An idea crossed his mind… He would use that “cheat” to remain alive, a god couldn’t be eliminated by mere mortals. His justice wouldn’t be erased by the limits of a fusion. After the final attack was launched, Zamasu disappeared.*

*Note: Speaking about that “disintegration” effect that appears after a really strong attack is launched in DBS. Zamasu takes advantage of this moment to give the “illusion” that he died.

…

“Black!”, cried Zamasu as he saw his partner appear by his side. He rushed to him and took his hand.

Black remained silent and looked around.

“It worked.”, he said with a grin, as he took the hand of the kaioshin.

“What?”, asked Zamasu.

“I wasn’t going to put our existance at risk, I wouldn’t let those idiots erase our justice so easily”, said Black as he looked at the ring on his finger. “I did the exact same thing when I escaped from Beerus’ destruction. As long as we have this ring, whatever happens in that time line dosen’t affect us. We can go wherever we want.”

“That’s why we split, right? You time traveled, how far are we?”

“Far enough to make them think we’re dead.”

“But we can’t stay here, that timeline was the right one for us. Only there we could create our world.”

“Don’t worry, we’re not staying. We’ll wait here long enough for them to finish off the work for us…”

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re the kaioshin who has the ability too see things remotely. Why don’t you take a look and see what happens with them?”

Zamasu nodded and in his hands, he made a crystal ball appeared. Inside the object, they were able to see what was happening. A strong energy had filled the timeline, it had destroyed everything.

“Our power left residues Black, look at this…”, said Zamasu in astonishment as he watched the sky of that world darken.

“Wow, our fusion left visible traces even if we’re not present. Too bad it’s a limited tool.”, answered Black.

“But that energy seems to be so powerful… if we just stayed…”

“If we stayed the fusion would’ve been undone and we would’ve died. You’re immortal, but remember how things got before we merged.”

Their eyes were fixed on the crystal ball that rested in Zamasu's hands. The sudden presence of Zeno-sama in the scene left them speechless.

“I told you! I knew they would call Zeno-sama at some point!”, cried Black.

As the minutes passed, they saw before their eyes how everything in that timeline was erased.

“The saiyans escaped…” whispered Zamasu with anger.

“But everything was erased, I wonder if Zeno-sama will remain in that void”, answered Black.

A few minutes later, they saw how Son-Goku took Zeno-sama away. Leaving behind a completely empty, clean timeline.

“Let’s go back”, said Black as he reached out to Zamasu.

They both returned to that empty void. Black looked around and started to chuckle, Zamasu was still not sure how he should feel about that situation.

“We escaped… we didn’t even give them the death they deserved… How, how could we let this happen?!”, shouted Zamasu as he looked around. “We have to go after them, we need to get revenge!”

“Don’t get so easily carried away by your emotions”, Black whispered as he took the kaioshin by his waist, from behind. “Look around you... we have in a simple way what we wanted most: a blank universe, we can do whatever we want, all this is ours... and the only one capable of defeating us is not here anymore. It wasn’t escaping, we simply assured our existence, the existence of our justice.”

Zamasu looked around him, Black was right.

“I would still love to kill those saiyans that gave us so much trouble.”

“We’ll look for a way… we’ll become stronger, together. But you can be sure of one thing, they won’t bother us again. For them, there’s nothing here. Wasn’t that what we wanted? A world without irreverent mortals like them. Now, show me your godly creation powers.”

Zamasu smiled and escaping from Black's hands, he stepped forward. In a quick, simple gesture the timeline again housed planets, stars, constellations, plants and animals. They teleported both of them to the nearest planet, which was Earth.

“Look over there.”, said Zamasu.

Black turned to where the kaioshin told him. And there, on the same hill near the lake a beautiful wooden cabin stood between the forest. It was identical to the one Trunks had destroyed.

…

“It’s just as I remember it.”, said Black as he laid on the couch.

“But now everything’s better, there’s not a single mortal around. We have each other.”, said Zamasu with a smile, as he sat down next to Black.

Everything had been so sudden that Black had forgotten about his wounds. His body was covered in bruises and his face had blood stains. He looked at his hands and his dirty clothes, he felt exhausted.

“I’ll go take a shower, you’ll have to heal me later”, he said as he stood up.

Zamasu was left alone in the living room, thinking… the fusion had been so powerful, but it had a time limit. _‘We could’ve killed those saiyans… if only… But Black was right, they asked Zeno-sama for help.’_

Black was leaning against the bathroom wall while the warm water fell on his bare back. _‘It’s the closest I’ve been to death, damn you Vegeta… but Zamasu and I remain and they’ll never bother us again...’_ , while Black was lost in thought, he felt two thin arms wrap around his torso and a soft face lean upon his back.

“So thoughtful as always love…”, whispered Zamasu as he kissed the back of Black’s neck.

Black slightly blushed as he felt the kaioshin’s hands touch his wounded torso.

“Wh… what are you doing here?”, asked Black.

“You said you wanted to be healed…”

Black turned around so he would face Zamasu. The kaioshin had a slightly confused expression upon his face, yet his eyes seemed full of love. Suddenly, Zamasu lunged at Black's arms.

“I don’t know what to think. I know you were right, but… we were humilliated… Son-Goku almost locked me up in that container. He told me such stupid things, he wanted me to doubt you… He said that you were only using me...”, Zamasu said as tears rolled down his face. They weren’t so noticeable because of the water in the shower, but Black knew he was crying. "You should’ve seen his expression, he was so sure that Vegeta would kill you... I was so afraid of losing you. That's why I screamed at you... I was terrified…”

Black hugged Zamasu as he caressed the wet, white hair. He could feel the kai tremble in his arms. Black lifted Zamasu's face and kissed his lips. Zamasu shuddered at his touch.

“You shouldn’t let that kind of things bother you. You can’t believe everything that stupid mortal says... after everything we've been through... would you really think I just went to find you, to use you?”

“I know you didn’t, but…”

“But you should trust me more. I told you I'd find a way to get our plans done and look, here we are.”

“I'm sorry Black, but the only idea of losing you in the hands of those saiyan...", said Zamasu as he began to kiss Black's chest.

Black took Zamasu's face and gave him a passionate kiss.

“You're not going to lose me, never... I told you we'd be together, even if we died... we'd die together. I couldn’t bear the pain of losing you, nor would I cause you pain by letting someone else murder me.”, said Black looking into the gray irises of the kaioshin. "I've never cared so much for someone to value our lives in this way..." he continued.

Zamasu's heart melted at Black's words, he put his hands on Black's strong chest and healed him. Instantly, Black was healed and took the kaioshin from the waist as he began to kiss him under the artificial rain of the shower. The two naked bodies, wet and warm surrounded by a soft mist. Black pinned the kaioshin against the wall as he kissed and nibbled on Zamasu's neck. Zamasu let out soft moans as Black continued to kiss him and his hands glided over his damp skin.

“Black… ah… I don’t want to… ah… doubt you ever again…”, said Zamasu between moans as Black’s fingers slipped into his body.

“We were in danger, I think it's quite logical that you reacted like that. But that doesn’t matter anymore... being here... that's the important thing now.”, said Black as he sealed the kaioshin's lips with a kiss.

Zamasu's body shuddered at Black's touch. The saiyan’s lips traced patterns through his whole neck, his chest. The kai’s arms rested over Black's shoulders. Zamasu was still moaning and Black was very turned on. Seeing Zamasu so vulnerable... so fragile, made the perversity inside him aroused. He loved to see him moan, ask for more… He was aware of the power he had over Zamasu and he loved it. Not in a utilitarian way, no. He liked to know that he could give pleasure to his partner even though Zamasu had never been involved in such acts. He loved to take the lead and guide Zamasu into those “human” desires.


	15. Intensity

Both of them were still in the shower, Zamasu was against the wall while Black made him moan by kissing and caressing his body from the inside.

“We should finish showering first”, said Zamasu as he let out a soft moan.

“But… I’m already too excited…”, answered Black as he let go of the kaioshin’s wrist.

Zamasu smiled and gave Black a quick, small kiss. There was a silent agreement and both of them continued to shower. Zamasu really enjoyed to be like that with Black. He got closer to the saiyan and with his index finger he stroked Black’s abs in a flirty way.

“You’re so strong…”, whispered Zamasu while he watched waterdrops mixed with foam fall through Black's rippiling, firm abs.

Black was rinsing his hair and had his eyes closed to avoid shampoo in his eyes, but his partner’s actions made him shudder.

“You want it to be here, right?”, Black asked mischievously as the last traces of shampoo came out of his hair.

“No… It’s just that… I love to look at you.”, said Zamasu as he slightly blushed.

Black chuckled and with his hands he helped Zamasu rinse his hair. The closed the shower and Zamasu put on a robe. The saiyan wrapped a towel around his waist and rubbed his hair dry with another.

“Let’s go to the bedroom, love…”, said Zamasu softly as he gently tugged on Black’s towel.

Black smirked and kissed the kaioshin while taking his thighs in his hands in order to carry him. Zamasu wrapped his legs around Black and smiled tenderly as he lost himself in the darkness of the saiyan’s eyes. Black laid Zamasu on the bed and began to kiss him. Zamasu responded to the kiss in a passionate way. He longed to feel Black's affection after being so close to lose him. He took Black's face in his hands to make the kiss longer and deeper.

“I love you so much Black… you’ll never understand how much…”, said Zamasu as he pulled Black’s face closer to kiss him again. He loved to lose his fingers in the dark hair of his partner, caress his strong muscles. Feel his body and his warmth over him.

“Do you think I don’t feel the same for you?”, answered Black as he pulled away. “Without you I would be nothing, it was the most important thing I said when I met you… I told you I needed you… I still need you… I’ll always do…”

“I’m afraid to lose you”.

“There’s nothing that can separate us anymore, stop thinking those things. I love you.”, said Black as he leaned to kiss Zamasu again.

Black and Zamasu kept on kissing. As they did this, Black’s hands went down to the kaioshin’s thighs and started to lift up the robe that covered him. He untied the sash that kept the robe closed, opening it and leaving his naked body exposed. Zamasu's complexion was slim and pretty, unlike Black, he was not that sturdy. The green shades of his skin gleamed against the gray tones of the sheets. Black gently stroked Zamasu's legs as he kissed his partner's abdomen.

Black wanted to give his partner all the affection he deserved. Zamasu had been scared, he was told things that made him doubt. All he wanted was to make him feel loved and secure. Black started to play with Zamasu’s nipples, gently licking and nibbling. Zamasu blushed and let out some moans. While doing this Black started to finger Zamasu’s ass, the kaioshin started to rock his hips at Black as he felt pleasure run through his body.

“You really want me inside you, don’t you?”, teased Black as he heard the increasing moans of his partner and felt himself grow hard.

Zamasu nodded shyly as he closed his eyes in pleasure. Black retured to Zamasu’s neck, tracing hot, passionate patters along his skin. Zamasu kept moaning and lowered his hands to Black’s hips, removing the towel that covered him.The kaioshin wrapped his legs around Black and caressed the saiyan’s shoulders. Black grined and spread Zamasu’s legs in very loving way. Black gently kissed the inner sides of Zamasu’s thighs while looking at him. Zamasu heavily blushed, everything Black did was so mesmerizing.

Black thrusted into Zamasu and leaned over to kiss the kaioshin’s lips, the thrusting became faster and more pleasing as both of them lost their minds in each other. Zamasu’s grip around Black’s shoulders became tighter as he felt that satisfying pressure between his legs. 

“Ahhh… Blaack… ahh…”, moaned Zamasu loudly as Black kept on pushing into his body.

Red lines were being scratched on Black’s back, which made the saiyan even more aroused, making him go faster. Black kissed Zamasu passionately, the kaioshin let out some moans in his mouth as they kissed. Black let out his warm seed into Zamasu and moaned in pleasure.

Neither of them wanted to stop. Black placed Zamasu on his lap, making him sit on his erection. Zamasu let out a loud moan and leaned on Black’s shoulders, both of them were panting and sweating. Zamasu was blushing so hard and felt his body so hot he wondered if he had some kind of fever even though he was immortal. Black took hold of the kaioshin’s hips as he keept moving. Black sucked and nibbled Zamasu’s skin leaving hickeys over his chest and neck, marks that quickly dissappeared thanks to Zamasu’s immortality. The saiyan loved to feel the heat of his body so close, his gasps full of pleasure and above all, the frenzy that caused him to hear Zamasu moan his name.

Now they were both satisfied, but tired. Black layed down next to Zamasu and sighed. Zamasu approached the saiyan and layed on his strong chest, his heartbeat was the perfect melody to fall asleep after an ecstasy as erotic and pleasurable as that. Black covered him with a sheet and kissed his cheek.


	16. A Future By Your Side

Zamasu half opened his eyes and looked up. He looked towards the window and smiled at the darkness in the sky, his creation was functional. Black was still asleep, the only sound that the kaioshin could hear was the calm breathing of the saiyan. He sighed happily as he stroked the dark strands of hair between his fingers. He curled close to Black's chest and laced his fingers with Black’s, he closed his eyes and smiled. He never imagined that anyone could feel so happy. He didn’t need much, only the company of that beautiful mortal to feel satisfied. Anger, worry, and doubt... all that dissapeard when he heard Black's voice... when he felt his body so close, when he breathed his scent.

Black opened his eyes as he felt the thin hand of the kaioshin clench onto his own. He smiled and squeezed his partner's hand. Then, he kissed him softly on the lips. He lifted the kaioshin's hand and gave small kisses on the smooth, green skin.

“Now, it’s only me and you…”, said Zamasu as he looked into Black’s dark eyes.

“Not even one mortal around…”, replied Black as he leaned on his pillow, while looking up at the ceiling.

“But you’re a mortal”, answered Zamasu teasing as he leaned over to Black’s chest. He nuzzled his neck tenderly and then licked the soft, pale skin.

The saiyan felt a pleasant shiver run through his body. Zamasu's hands slid smoothly over Black's bare skin.

“You’re the only mortal that I’m interested in…”, whispered Zamasu while he kissed and nuzzled the dark, tousled hair. “You’re lucky to be so beautiful…”, he continued.

“Lucky?”, asked Black mischievously. "You're the lucky one here," Black said as he turned around, so Zamasu’s body was below him.

“Seriously? Show me why.”

Black chuckled at the kaioshin’s provocations. He bent down and kissed him on the jaw.

"I don’t have to do much for that.”, Black replied as his hands went down to Zamasu's thighs.

Zamasu shuddered at Black’s touch, as he felt the strong hands of the saiyajin caress his legs, he instinctively began to spread them.

“See?”, said Black as he lifted one of Zamasu’s legs and held it gently. “You love my mortality inside you.”

Zamasu blushed, he was about to talk back when Black began to passionately kiss his neck. The kaioshin moaned softly as he felt the wet, hot strokes on his skin.

"But if you're so sure that I'm the lucky one..." whispered Black, still kissing the pale green skin of the kaioshin. “Then do it again…” he added as he got up and sat down leaning on the header of the bed.

“Do what?”

Black slightly spread his legs and gently took Zamasu's face in his hands, drawing him closer to his cock.

"Do it again..." Black said, caressing Zamasu's jaw.

Zamasu blushed but agreed, it was his way to please Black. He crawled closer to Black and began by gently licking near the saiyan’s crotch. Black watched Zamasu, his breathing slowly picked up speed. The kaioshin took Black’s member in his hands giving it short, quick licks to begin. At every touch, he could feel Black growing hard.

The saiyan was covering his mouth with his hand, letting out muffled moans.

“Z- Zamasu…”

Zamasu's hands wrapped around Black's erection, gently, he introduced this erection into his mouth. Licking and sucking more intensely, his mouth covered the entire length of the saiyan. Black's moans grew louder and in the midst of that shock of pleasure, Black pushed Zamasu's head to make him go deeper. Zamasu gagged with that unexpected push.

“You’re going to make me choke.”, said Zamasu looking up at Black.

Black smiled mischievously and teased, simulating another push.

“I’m sorry, go on.”, he answered panting.

Zamasu continued, having Black inside and giving him pleasure was a delight. He continued to lick, his fingers caressing until his hands and lips dripped white seed. He swallowed and wiped the corners of his lips. He sealed the act with a kiss, allowing Black to taste himself.

**…**

It was dawning, the golden rays of the sun entered through the windows. Black got up to close the curtains, but it was useless, he couldn’t go back to sleep. The dim light in the room illuminated beautifully the undressed kaioshin between the sheets. Black put on his clothes and went into the kitchen to brew some tea. As he put the small kettle on the stove, he heard his stomach roar.

 _"Fuck, I'm hungry and I don’t think there's anything to eat around here"_ , he thought as he began to search in the shelves. A couple of boxes of cookies, some fruit, and a small can of tuna were nothing to the voracious appetite of a saiyan. He left the tea on the table and continued to look into shelves.

“Black, what are you looking for?”, asked Zamasu as he walked into the kitchen.

“Is there no food in here?! I’m starving!”

Zamasu smiled and sat quietly on the table as he took one of the teacups.

“Maybe there's something on the shelves down there.”, answered Zamasu.

Black started throwing things off the shelves, he turned around to complain about the lack of food but he didn’t say a thing. The table was served with a meal worthy of a saiyan. Black's eyes glittered when he saw the food in front of him and ran to the table. Zamasu drank his tea quietly while they both had breakfast. Of course, Black ate everything too fast and in larger quantities. Black ate until he was satisfied.

“Thank you Zamasu!”, cried Black with happiness as he finished, “Everything was delicious!”.

Zamasu smiled sweetly as he watched Black finally pay attention to his cup of tea.

“Well, I’m a god of creation...”

Zamasu stood up and started cleaning up the table, when Black hugged him from behind.

"Thank you...", he whispered as he pressed the kaioshin's body against him.

"You’re welcome, I love to see you happy...", Zamasu said as he turned to Black and with a napkin, gently wiped the lips of the saiyajin.

Black kissed Zamasu's cheek.

….

It was already late in the afternoon, the couple was on the terrace, looking towards the horizon.

"If the city was still there, we could see it from here.", said Black leaning his head on Zamasu's right shoulder as he hugged him from behind.

"I can’t stop thinking about what we're going to do now...", Zamasu replied putting his hands on Black's.

“We don’t have to worry anymore... we have all the time in the Universe…”

"I don’t want to create mortals... they’re useless. They use the intelligence given by the gods to become a plague of violence. I don’t want that.”

"We don’t need to create mortals, we don’t need anyone else. Over time we will see what’s necessary in order to make this perfect.”

“Sometimes I think I'm dreaming…”, Zamasu said as he leaned against the railing. "I never thought I would be capable of anything like this, I had my ideals, my plans… but I kept obeying orders. The training for Supreme Kai wasn’t all bad but, I hated all those limitations that were set upon me.”

"Like not being able to use our powers to eliminate evil...” said Black.

“The lack of power to decide... I wanted an ideal world and no one understood. I followed everything the rules of the gods of creation said. Until... that saiyan showed me that there were things beyond my understanding.”

"Remember when we started to fantasize?”, asked Black mischievously as his hands tightened around Zamasu's torso. "So strict... and so weak at the same time... but I took over this body. I gained power and freedom from those limitations. I got rid of my old self… and then, I found you.”

"That was the most beautiful morning of all, when I agreed to go with you.”

Zamasu blushed slightly as he felt Black's hands slip between his clothes.

“Black… stop…”

"And we discovered that mortal pleasures are so... charming…”, said Black.

It was a matter of time before they were both kissing, and they didn’t want that to end... time had stopped being, time was totally theirs. They understood that now they could do whatever they wanted, without thinking of anything else but them.

**….**

One afternoon, Black convinced Zamasu to go out and train in the forest. Zamasu left the papers and books on the table and followed Black.

"I was about to die, I suppose I’ve become much stronger”, said Black as they entered the forest. “I promise I won’t hurt you that much”, joked Black as he playfully elbowed Zamasu.

“That if you manage to touch me…”, answered Zamasu with a smile. "I don’t need much strength, remember that I’m a god and I’m immortal…” he added.

When they reached a clearing both took their attack positions and began to fight, it was very evident that Black had become much stronger. However, Zamasu was quite fast and managed to dodge him. They continued their training for a few hours, Zamasu was cornered by Black.

"Well, I'm glad you've improved so much...”, he said as he backed away.

"Remember that I’m the strongest…”, Black said with a smile as he approached Zamasu at great speed. Suddenly, Black stood motionless in mid-air and fell to the ground.

"I see you lower your guard around me...”, Zamasu said, as he used his paralysis technique on Black.

“Tsk…enough Zamasu, it’s not funny”, Black said, trying to escape from the paralysis.

"For me it is...”, Zamasu replied laughing softly. "I should use this in other ways...” he added as he placed himself over Black.

Black smiled at Zamasu's actions.

"What are you going to do now?" Black asked without removing the smile from his face.

Zamasu leaned over and sealed the saiyan's lips with a kiss.

"Nothing else?”, Black asked mischievously.

"No, you're all sweaty”, Zamasu replied in the same way, as he freed the saiyan from the paralysis.

Black turned around, leaving Zamasu's back against the soft grass of the field. Zamasu laughed softly at that game they were both into. Black smirked and leaned towards the kaioshin's lips. Zamasu received the kiss by holding the face of the saiyan in his hands.

"Black... what are we going to do now?”

“What are you talking about?”

"About this universe… about us... about everything. I've been making blueprints for the new things that I'll create, I'd like to know what you want to do.”

"Whatever you want to create is fine with me, why didn’t you tell me about the blueprints? We should both be doing that.” Black answered softly as he bent to kiss Zamasu again. As they kissed, Black took the kaioshin's wrists so that he could interlace his hands with Zamasu’s.

"I didn’t tell you because I just started this morning”, said Zamasu with a smile.

"Well, we have plenty of time for that.” Black replied softly, squeezing the kaioshin's hands. "The important thing is that now we have each other, endlessly... I’ll never regret the wishes I asked for.”

"I could never regret the best wish of all.", Zamasu said, releasing his hands to wrap his arms around Black. The kaioshin hugged him for a few minutes, both of them in silence... feeling the warmth of each other’s body, the rhythm of their hearts.

The forest around them, like a silent witness of the couple that embraced warmly lying on the grass. The bird’s melody, the breeze and the faint rays of the sun that made their way through the branches of the trees.

"We should go back to the cabin”, Black said as he removed a lock of white hair from Zamasu's face.

"Yes, it's late and I'm exhausted.” Zamasu replied, gently adjusting the saiyajin's gray vest.

"Besides, I'm hungry…” Black said half joking.

Zamasu smiled at Black's words.

"I should leave you without dinner for the times you knocked me down.” he said joking.

"I'll leave you without something else then...” Black said, standing up as he smiled mischievously.

Zamasu laughed and raised an eyebrow, in a daring way. Black just smiled back. They flew back to their home.

The day ended with the couple on the terrace, after dinner. Both sitting in the same chair, Zamasu on Black's lap. Watching the new night sky, imagining forms and devising new constellations. Talking about their future and their past. About what would come next, about them and what they would do about the enemies they left in other timelines. But the most important thing was in their hearts, for they had found a feeling they would’ve never discovered otherwise. They felt complete, they felt happy. They would share paradise with that one person who understood and complemented their heart. Never again would they be misunderstood or alone, never again.


End file.
